Life Goes On
by brandygirldc
Summary: Join Blaine, Kurt, Emma and Elizabeth as they continue on their journey through life. Emma is ready to start kindergarten as Elizabeth is three soon to be four. Follow along as they deal with the ups and downs and issues of life and growing as a family. I recommend that you read 'The Truth Always Comes Out' and 'Friends and Family' before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1 Where Did the Time Go

Life Goes On

Chapter 1 – Where Did the Time Go

"Emma, what are you doing?" Blaine asks as he sits down on the couch next to Emma kissing her temple gently. "I'm looking at the pictures in this book that was sitting on the table." She tells him as she continues to turn the pages. "That's not just any book Emma. It's a very special family photo album. It's filled with pictures of our family and friends. Those are pictures from Kurt's and my wedding Sweetie. That was a wonderful day. Do you remember being there Emma?" Blaine asks as he remembers that day as if it happened yesterday. "Yup," Emma replies as she continues to look closely at every picture. "What was a wonderful day?" Kurt asks as he carries Elizabeth down the hall after getting Eliz cleaned up after eating dinner. "Our wedding day was a wonderful day." Blaine repeats with a smile on his face. Kurt comes into the living room and sits on the couch on the other side of Emma holding Elizabeth on his lap while the family looks at the pictures in the wedding album. "That's a picture of me and Eliz. She was just a baby." Emma comments. "I'm big girl." Elizabeth says loudly, wanting everyone to know. "We're dancing altogether in this one." Emma says as she points to the picture. "Blaine, why are you wearing that funny coat?" Emma asks while Kurt snickers. "It's not a funny coat Emma. It's called a blazer and all the Warblers were wearing a jacket like that." Blaine explains proudly. "Can you believe it has been more than three years since we were married? Emma is about to start kindergarten and Elizabeth is going to be four in the spring. Kurt, you are going to be graduating from NYADA this December." Blaine states in disbelief. Kurt thinks about it and he continues to mention some more events that have happened since their wedding. "Rachael and Finn are engaged as well as Sam and Mercedes. Dad, Carol, Tom and Angela are happy and healthy living in Ohio. The Train Station gave you a nice contract to perform weekly because people fill the place when you sing and best of all these two angels are growing up happy with lots of love." Kurt reminds Blaine as he tickles the girls causing them to wiggle and giggle. "Don't forget we went to Hawaii for a wonderful honeymoon as well as we went on that family vacation to Disney World that was a blast." Blaine interjects with a smile. "I remember seeing Mickey Mouse." Emma says as she points to the picture of Mickey Mouse and her kissing his cheek. They continue to look at the photos when Eliz points to a picture and giggles. "Joey look funny." Joey was dancing around with Donald Duck while making a funny face on their family trip. "Joey is almost at five years of being cancer free. We will have to celebrate that anniversary big time when it happens." Blaine announces happily. "I am sure that chocolate milkshakes will be required." Kurt jokes. "Mmmmm, I love chocolate milkshakes!" Emma and Elizabeth squeal in unison as they lick their lips.

"Well girls, I hate to break up this lovely evening of walking down memory lane but you girls need to get baths taken and into pajamas. Later we can watch a movie before bed if we have time." Kurt informs the girls. Blaine closes the photo album as the girls slide off the couch and race to their bedroom to grab their pj's and head to the bathroom where they meet Blaine filling up the tub with warm water, bubble bath, and toys while Kurt grabs the towels, wash cloths, and shampoo. When the tub is ready the girls hop into the water and start splashing and playing around as Blaine washes Emma and Kurt washes Elizabeth. After washing the girl's hair the boys carefully rinse the girls off making sure to keep the shampoo out of their eyes. Blaine dries off the girls and cleans up the bathroom while Kurt is busy blow drying the girl's hair and brushing it out.

The girls run to the living room and look through their DVD Disney collection and decide that they want to watch Beauty and the Beast tonight. The girls put the DVD into the DVD player and then skip to the kitchen when they hear a popping sound. Blaine lifts the girls and sets them on the counter as they watch Kurt make the popcorn. When it is done the girls help pour the popcorn into a big bowl. The family walks to the living room and curls up on the couch. The girls snuggle between Blaine and Kurt with the popcorn bowl securely sitting on their laps so everyone can reach into the bowl. "Eliz, push the button to start the movie please." Emma says and the family begins to watch their movie. "Why did you girls decide on Beauty and the Beast?" Kurt asked politely. "We love Belle. She is sooo… pretty and her yellow dress is beautiful." Emma tells Kurt while Elizabeth says. "Belle sing nice and dance with Beast." The movie starts and the boys start singing along with the songs. Soon the girls start singing along also to the parts they know. As the movie comes to an end Blaine sees Elizabeth sound asleep laying on Kurt's lap while Emma is struggling to keep her eyes open as she is leaning against Blaine curled into a ball. The boys carefully stand and take the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. They go back to the living room and pick up the girls and carry them to the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. They direct the girls to their beds and gently help them lie down. They cover them up and kiss them tenderly on the cheeks. "Love you girls." The boys whisper. "Love you too." The girls mumble as they curl up into balls and close their eyes and quickly fall asleep into the world of dreams. Before leaving the girl's room the Blaine and Kurt turn around with smiles on the faces and stare at their girls and watch then sleep safe and sound.

After doing some work and laundry Blaine and Kurt locked the apartment door, turned off the lights, and headed to their bedroom tired after a busy day. Snuggled in bed Blaine says. "Kurt, does it seem like we have been married for over 3 years ago? Where did the time go? Elizabeth's walking, talking, and getting into things and Emma is starting kindergarten. They are growing up too fast. You are about to graduate and I am working on performing. Time keeps moving on and I want it to slow down so I can enjoy everything a bit longer. Does that sound crazy?" Kurt turns over to see Blaine's eyes. "No, it doesn't sound crazy because I understand what you mean Blaine. It seems like yesterday we were worried about winning Nationals and couldn't wait to start our future together. But it also feels like a long time ago. I guess we are getting older and we are living our future instead of dreaming about our future. But Blaine, we are still pretty young and we still have a lot of living to do. We have so many more wonderful experiences to share with each other and our family. We have dreams to dream and goals to reach. I think our future will be very exciting. When I think of us and our family Blaine, I truly believe we have been blessed with something very special and precious. I promise you we will do whatever it takes to keep it safe and protected. Now let me show you how very special you really are to me." Kurt says with an interesting spark in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of Kindergarten

Life Goes On

Chapter 2 – First Day of Kindergarten

Kurt and Blaine are sleeping sounding in their warm bed with their arms entangled when they suddenly feel something crawling towards them from the foot of the bed. They each feel a small hand touching their shoulders and it begins to shake their shoulders as they hear a whispering voice say. "Blaine, Kurt are you awake? I think you should wake up because I am going to kindergarten today and I do not want to be late. Kurt, wake up. I don't want to yell but I will if you don't wake up. Blaine, come on. I'm going to school and I have a lot to do before I go. Okay, I guess I am going to have to tickle you but don't get mad at me because you are making me do this." Emma says as she prepares to start a tickle fight. But before she can Blaine and Kurt are tickling her and she is giggling uncontrollably and begging Blaine and Kurt to stop. "Good morning Sweetie." Blaine says as he kisses her forehead. "Emma, get in here." Kurt says as he lifts the covers so Emma can climb under and she snuggles in between them. "Emma we know you are excited about going to kindergarten today but honey it is only 5:30 in the morning. It is too early to get ready for school." Kurt informs her. "Oh! I'm sorry. I am just so excited to make new friends and learn all kinds of stuff and wear my new outfits that I really look cute in." Emma explains in an excited voice. "Emma lets close our eyes and sleep for another hour, then we will all get up and eat breakfast, and then we will get you dressed for school." Kurt suggests. "I don't know if I can Kurt, but I will try." Emma says as she shuts her eyes tight and squishes her face as she cuddles next to Kurt. Blaine extends his right arm so it is lovingly protecting both Emma and Kurt as they all fall back asleep.

"How do I look Blaine?" Emma asks as she walks into the kitchen and twirls around as she shows Blaine her new school outfit. She even lifts her right foot to make sure Blaine sees her new fancy tennis shoes that have flowers on them. "I love your tennis shoes Emma and you look fantastic Sweetie." Blaine says with a smile as he gives her a high five. "Did Kurt help you put your lovely outfit together?" Blaine inquires. "He helped a little, but he told me I wasn't too young to start learning proper fashion so I helped too." Emma said with a serious voice that made Blaine smile and suck his cheeks in so he wouldn't laugh out load. "What's going on in here?" Kurt asks as he enters the kitchen carrying Elizabeth who has just woken up and is hungry. "I was showing Blaine my school outfit. Oh, I need to go get my backpack." Emma says as she runs to her bedroom. Elizabeth finishes her breakfast when Kurt asks. "Emma, are you ready for your first day of kindergarten because it is about time to go?" Emma runs down the hall with her backpack. "I'm coming. I had to make sure my crayons, scissors, and pencils are in my backpack before I put it on because I know we will need them today when we draw." Emma explains. "Okay, time to head off to school." Blaine announces as he heads to the door carrying Elizabeth while Kurt has Emma's hand as they head out the door with Emma's backpack hanging perfectly on her back and a huge smile on her face.

They walked to school in 10 minutes and entered the building looking for Ms. Thompson in Room 106. Ms. Thompson was standing outside the classroom and greeted the young family. After saying good morning they walked into the room and located Emma's seat. "Alright Emma, you are going to stay here for a while and then we will be back in a few hours to pick you up." Kurt explained to Emma. Blaine kisses Emma goodbye and starts heading towards the door when he realizes someone is missing. "Kurt, come on school is about to start." He says to Kurt. He looks at Blaine as he kisses Emma on her cheek and rubs her hair gently. Kurt finally heads to the door and Blaine could see the moister in his eyes. "Do not say a word." He firmly tells Blaine who has a smirk on his face. Kurt passes in front of him and walks out the door taking Elizabeth with him.

Emma watches Ms. Thompson as she asks the students to sit down in their seats. She explains the classroom rules and then she takes the class on a tour of the school. They go by the office, library, and the cafeteria before stopping at the bathroom and getting a drink out of the water fountain. In line Emma has been following a girl with a pink sweater and two pigtails in her hair. When they get back to their room Ms. Thompson asks them to sit in a circle on the floor. She wants us to say our names and share something about us with the class. The girl with two pigtails said her name was Penny and she had a pet cat. Then a boy wearing a green striped shirt said his name was Andy and his Dad was a police officer. Next Emma introduced herself and said. "I have a little sister named Elizabeth but I call her Eliz and I live with Blaine and Kurt." Emma said happily with a big smile on her face.

Penny looked at her puzzled and asked. "Where is your Mommy and Daddy?" Emma's smile quickly faded and she answered. "My Mommy and Daddy have died." Emma said quietly as tears started to form in her eyes. The room was very quiet after hearing what Emma said. Ms. Thompson got up and went to Emma and rubbed her back gently and gave her a hug. "Emma, it is time for recess, would you like to lead the class outside?" Ms. Thompson asked. "Yup, I'd love to Ms. Thompson." Emma answered as she stood up and walked to the door followed by the rest of the class.

"What time is it?" Kurt asks again for the 20th time this morning. "Don't give me that look Blaine." Kurt says as he can see the smirk that is on Blaine's face. "Kurt, I know you are worried about Emma but she is going to be fine. Don't you have some schoolwork for NYADA you need to work on?" Blaine asks trying to get Kurt to concentrate on something besides the clock. "I know I am being crazy but I am just worried about her first day. I want everything to go without a hitch. I don't want her to get hurt. She has gone through so much in her young life. I just want her to have a good experience and be happy." Kurt explains.

Outside on the playground Emma is playing in the sandbox building a castle when Penny comes over to her and says. "I am sorry you don't have a Mommy. Do you miss your Mommy?" Emma looked at her and replied. "Yes I miss my Mommy but Blaine and Kurt love me and take care of me and Eliz." She says as she continues to build her sand castles. "Are they your Daddy? My Daddy loves me and takes care of me with Mommy." Penny explains. "No, they are just Blaine and Kurt. Blaine sings to me when I go to bed and Kurt makes sure I look beautiful in my outfits. They take us to the park and read us stories and sometimes we get to watch movies together and sing the songs together. Sometimes they even let me help them bake cookies. I got to be the flower girl in their wedding." Emma tells Penny. "My Mommy and Daddy do the same things for me. It sounds like you have a Mommy and Daddy too." Do you love them? I love my Mommy and Daddy." Penny says looking at Emma waiting for an answer. Emma looks at Penny and thinks about her answer before she finally says. "Yup! I love them and you know how I know. When they are gone away and I have to stay at someone's house, my heart hurts until they come back because I miss them so much. They are always telling me they love me." Emma says happily. "They sound like a Mommy and Daddy to me Emma." Penny says and that causes Emma to begin some serious thinking.

"Blaine, come on. It is time to go get Emma." Kurt says excitedly to Blaine as he has Elizabeth in his arms quickly heading to the door. "Kurt it's not time. We are leaving too early. She won't be getting out for at least 30 minutes and it only takes 10 minutes to walk to the school." Blaine reminds Kurt. "I'll buy you a cronut and a cup of coffee at the bakery on the way. Let's go because we are leaving now do you understand Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt informs Blaine in a serious tone along with a look that means business. Blaine picks up his keys and smiles at Kurt as he shuts the door and follows his husband knowing it would be very dangerous to argue with Kurt now.

After recess the class returns to Room 106 and drew a picture about what they did over the summer. "I knew I would need my crayons." Emma said as she got her crayons out of her backpack. Emma filled the paper full of pictures. She drew pictures of Kurt and Blaine playing with her in the park and swimming at the lake and playing dolls with Eliz. She wasn't finished when Ms. Thompson said it was time to clean up and get ready to go home. Ms. Thompson said for the first week of school we would go home at lunchtime but next week we will be staying at school all day.

Emma was sitting next to Penny when Kurt and Blaine walked into the room to pick her up. She rushes over to Kurt and jumps into his arms and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Kurt gives her a hug and kisses her on her forehead and says. "I love you honey." Blaine leans in and kisses Emma's cheek and whispers. "Love you Little One." Blaine then asks. "Are you ready to go home?" Emma looks at Blaine and replies. "I will be ready as soon as I say goodbye to Penny." Kurt sets Emma down and she walks over to Penny and her Mom. "Goodbye Penny," Emma says and then gives Penny a big hug. Penny looks at Emma and says, "Goodbye Emma" and then she whispers into Emma's ear. "You have a Mommy and a Daddy." A big smile appears on Emma's face as she says "Yup" as she lovingly looks at Kurt and Blaine as the walk out of the room hand in hand.

After they get back to the apartment Emma puts her backpack away while Kurt makes lunch for the girls and asks. "So how was your first day of kindergarten?" Emma finishes chewing her sandwich and answers. "It was great! I met some new kids and I got to lead the line outside to recess. I used my crayons to draw some pictures. I can't wait to go back tomorrow."

The girls are napping when Blaine asks Kurt. "Are you feeling better now that you know Emma had a good day?" Kurt lowered his head and replies. "I'm sorry I was acting crazy earlier. I'll be better tomorrow. I know I was being overprotective but I only want the best for our girls. I worry about their future. I guess I am a crazy parent." Blaine smiles and says. "Kurt, I am very thankful that you are crazy about our kids because I am crazy about you." Blaine walks over to Kurt and hugs him tightly never wanting to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>I would appreciate your thoughts about this story as you read so please take a few seconds and send me your thoughts.<strong>

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Future Begins

Life Goes On

Chapter 3 – The Future Begins

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine where are you!" Kurt yells loudly as he comes excitedly through the apartment door looking for his husband. Blaine stops practicing his new set on the guitar in the study and hurries to answer Kurt and locate him, concerned that Kurt has a problem. "Kurt, I'm in the study." Blaine shouts his location as they both hurry towards the sound of their husband's voice when an "Umphhh" is suddenly heard. The two men had run into each other causing them to fall to the floor in the hall. They look at each other with shocked expressions before bursting into loud laughter which causes Emma and Elizabeth to stop playing with their toys and come running from their room to see what is going on.

After wiping laughing tears from his face Kurt grabs Blaine's shoulders and says. "I have been asked to audition for a major role in a new musical called Happening. It is between me and two other actors." Blaine smiles and yells. "That is fantastic!" Blaine maneuvers his body so he can kiss Kurt proudly. Emma and Elizabeth begin to scream "Yea" as they hold hands and dance in a circle. Kurt and Blaine stand up and pick up their girls and walk to the living room where they sit down on the couch to listen to Kurt explain his news in detail. "Okay, Carmen Tibideaux called me into her office and there was a man named Alex Johnson sitting there. It turns out he is a young up and coming Broadway producer. He told me he saw me perform in one of NYADA's productions and was impressed with my performance. Anyway, he tells me he is going to produce a new musical on Broadway and he wants me to audition for a major lead. He said the role was between me and two other actors but he thought I would fit the role perfectly. I audition next week and I am so excited. I need to pick a song and an outfit for the audition as well as practice the scene he gave me to perform during the audition. I can't believe this is happening to me." Kurt hugs Blaine and the girls tightly just to make sure he isn't dreaming. "I have an idea." Blaine says as he breaks the hug and continues. "This is such wonderful news it requires a special celebration so I think I will call Joey, Finn, and Rachael and invite them to meet us for dinner at Antonio's and then we will get chocolate milkshakes for desert. How does that sound?" The girl's eyes get large as they yell in unison. "Yes, yes, yes!"

They met at Antonio's Pizza Palace to celebrate Kurt's exciting news. Everyone was laughing as they shared jokes, stories, and congratulated Kurt on his opportunity to reach for his dream. While eating their favorite pizza the friends were catching up on the latest news when Emma leans over towards Rachael and whispers in her ear. "I need to go to the bathroom." Rachael wiped her mouth and politely excused themselves from the table. Rachael grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the women's bathroom. After taking care of business Emma washes her hands while Rachael waits for her on a bench in the bathroom near the door. "Rachael, can you help me solve something that is cafusing my head?" Emma asks seriously. Rachael pats a spot on the bench for Emma to sit. "Now, why don't you tell me what is confusing your head." Rachael encourages Emma to explain. Emma takes a deep breath and begins. "Everyone at school has a Mommy and Daddy but I don't, I have a Blaine and Kurt. My friend Penny and I talk about Mommies and Daddies and she said Blaine and Kurt act like a Mommy and Daddy. I love Blaine and Kurt soooooo much, so how do I turn them into my Mommy and Daddy?" Emma asks seriously as she looks into Rachael's eyes hoping for a solution to her concern. "Well that sounds like a pretty big worry for a little girl to be having. First, have you talked to Blaine and Kurt about this?" Rachael asks as she sees Emma shake her head no. Rachael takes Emma's hands and begins. "Emma, you know that Blaine and Kurt love you very much and you can tell them anything that worries you right." Emma shakes her head up and down for yes. "You know Emma, Blaine and Kurt promised your Mommy before she died that they would take care of you and Elizabeth like they were your Daddies because they love you so very much. So they are doing all things that Daddies do for the little girls. Emma I suggest that you ask them if you can call them Daddy?" Rachael explains. "But what if they say no?" Emma asks concerned. "I am pretty sure that they would love to have you and Eliz call them Daddy." Rachael reassures her and watches as Emma's face lights up like the sun and then hugs Rachael with all her might. "Thank you Rachael, I'm not cafused any more. Rachael takes Emma's hand and she walks them back to the table while Emma skips along happily. Blaine and Kurt give Rachael a questioning look, wondering if Emma is alright since they were gone for so long. She smiles at them relieving their worry.

Joey led the group out of the restaurant then he asks Emma and Elizabeth. "What do we need to complete our celebration?" The girls look at each other and scream "Chocolate milkshakes!" as they stamp their feet up and down quickly. The group heads to the ice cream parlor near Central Park to purchase their ice cream treats. They are sucking on their milkshakes as they walk to Central Park. They sit down under a tree that is near the swings hoping they won't get a brain freeze. Emma and Eliz give their milkshakes to Kurt and Blaine to finish later because Finn and Rachael asked them if they wanted to go swing. The excited girls run over to the swings so Finn and Rachael can push them while Blaine, Kurt and Joey watch from afar.

"Hey Joey, how is work going?" Blaine asks. "It keeps me busy and out of trouble. Actually, I am really enjoying working for this law firm. Rumor has it they like me too and in fact they might be thinking about making me a partner so keep your fingers crossed." Joey says proudly with his fingers crossed. "That is great Joey. I'm proud of you Bro." Blaine says as he pats Joey's back. "So have you met a special attorney or a judge you want to tell us about?" Blaine questions slyly. "No, but recently I have been seeing a lovely nurse that has joined me for dinner a few times." Joey informs them. "I think a dinner invitation will be coming your way soon Joey so we can be properly introduced to this lovely nurse that appears to be taking your temperature lately." Kurt says before they hear the girls giggling loudly as they keep going higher after every push. "You guys have done a great job raising those two girls. They are happy, healthy, and I can see the love in their eyes that they have for you guys. Lindsey would be very proud of the way you two have stepped up and made her daughter's childhoods filled with happiness and love and I'm glad I get to be part of it." Joey says as he chokes up remembering his lovely Lindsey. "Thanks Joey. We are the lucky ones. We love them so much and I can't imagine them not in our lives." Blaine says with love in his heart.

Kurt's eyes open quickly as he hears the alarm ringing. He turns the alarm off and looks at Blaine with a worried stare. "What's wrong?" Blaine asks concerned. "Today is my audition. I am knocking on the door to my future. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Does that make sense?" Kurt admits to his husband. "Aww, Kurt you are so cute when you are nervous. Come on Kurt, I'll make you breakfast while you brew us some coffee before the girls gets up." Blaine tells Kurt as he pulls him out of bed.

Kurt is standing off stage when he hears his named called. He walks onto the stage and introduces himself. Kurt performs his assigned scene and then sings his audition song Come What May. "Thank you Kurt. That was a fabulous audition and we will contact you after we have made a decision." Mr. Johnson says looking pleased, which gives Kurt a positive feeling as he heads home to report to Blaine.

Blaine walks towards the girls bedroom to check up on them and let them know that dinner will be soon when he hears Emma having a serious conversation with Elizabeth. He stops outside their door and listens intently. "Eliz, do you know what a Mommy and Daddy are? Most kids have a Mommy and a Daddy." Emma explains. "Uh huh, dey wuv you." Eliz replies. "That's right." Emma says high fiving her sister. "Blaine and Kurt love us like a Mommy and Daddy love their kids. Do you want to call them Daddy since we love them like a Mommy and Daddy? We have to ask them first to make sure it is okay." Emma says politely as she continues to play with Eliz and their toys. "Kay Emma." Eliz says with a smile. "Me too!" Emma says as she hugs and kisses her sister on her forehead. "Tonight, after we eat dinner we will ask Blaine and Kurt if it is alright to call them Daddy." Emma tells Eliz her plan. When the conversation ends Blaine quickly returns to the kitchen and grabs a tissue so he can dry his eyes and face before the girls come out of their room. His face has a huge smile on it and his heart is bursting with joy when Kurt comes in and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and says. "This has been a wonderful day Blaine." Blaine turns around and says proudly, "The best."

After telling Blaine about his audition Kurt set the table and noticed the smile still on Blaine's face. "What's up? You have a smile on your face I can't explain." Kurt mentions as Blaine starts putting dinner on the table. "Oh really, I didn't know I was doing anything different than usual." Blaine states as he tells the girls to wash their hands and come to dinner. The family eats their dinner of chicken while talking about school and the happenings of the day. They discuss what they would like to do this weekend and the plans they are making for the upcoming holidays. After eating her cup of chocolate pudding topped with whipped cream Emma quietly wipes her mouth with her napkin, puts her spoon down and pushes the cup to the side and lowers her head and says boldly. "Blaine, Kurt we need to talk to you." Emma says and then looks at Blaine and Kurt nervously. "This sounds very important Sweetie. Let's go sit on the couch so you can tell us about it?" Kurt asks, concerned about Emma. They all get up from the table and walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Kurt puts Emma on his lap while Elizabeth sits on Blaine's lap. The girls turn so they are facing Blaine and Kurt. Emma grabs Eliz hand and begins to talk.

"At school all the kids have a Mommy and Daddy. They talk about all the things they do with their Mommies and Daddies and it sounds just like what we do. I am cafused because instead of a Mommy and Daddy we have a Blaine and Kurt who love us very much and we love you two a whole bunch. I asked Rachael about getting a Mommy and Daddy and she said that you promised our Mommy to be take care of us and love us before she died and you said you would. Is that true?" Emma asks just to make sure." Kurt looks at Blaine and answers. "Yes we did Sweetie. When your Mommy thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to take care of you until you were a grown up so she asked Blaine and me if we would be willing to love you and take care of you as if you were our own little girls and we happily said we would. We even signed some papers agreeing to raise you and Elizabeth forever." Kurt explains carefully so Emma can understand. "So Mommy asked you to be my Daddy and Eliz's Daddy." Emma wonders out loud. "Yes, I guess you could say that." Blaine answers. "Good, because Rachael said I should ask you this because Eliza and I want to have Daddies. I talked to Eliz and we think we want you to be our Daddies so is it okay if we tell people you are our Daddies and can we call you Daddy?" Emma asks holding her breath to hear their answer because she sees tears in the eyes of both men and is worried. Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles appear on their faces as Blaine says. "Emma and Elizabeth we are very happy to hear that you want us to be your Daddies and we would love to be called Daddy by our little girls." The boys hugged and kissed their girls while telling them they loved them and the girls cheered and kissed their Dads. "Wait!" Emma shouts concerned. "How can we call you both Daddy? You won't know who I am talking to." Emma explains. "I have an idea that might solve that problem." Kurt explains. "Rachael has two Daddies also and she calls one Daddy and the other Papa. Do you like that? Is that something you and Elizabeth would like?" Before Emma can answer Elizabeth grabs Blaine around his neck and yells Papa and gives him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. Emma grabs Kurt around his neck and calls him Daddy as she hugs and kisses him. Tears are falling down Blaine's and Kurt's face as they hug their family tightly in one big loving embrace while Emma looks at Eliz and says happily. "Eliz we got a Daddy and a Papa."


	4. Chapter 4 The Past Returns to Haunt

Life Goes On

Chapter 4 – The Past Returns to Haunt the Present

Kurt wakes up to see Blaine staring at him with a smile on his face. "You are still smiling. Your face muscles must be sore or are they frozen in that position." Kurt wonders as he kisses Blaine on his forehead. The bedroom door squeaks open and the boys see Emma holding Eliz's hand and they slowly walk towards the bed. "Daddy we are hungry. Are you and Papa going to get up soon?" Emma asks as she looks at them. "Hungwe" Elizabeth says as she stretches and rubs her eye with her left hand. The boys look at each other and smile and happily say. "Yes we are because we don't want our daughters to starve. Papa is getting up right now." Kurt says as he tugs Blaine out of bed and then they both chase the girls down the hall and into the kitchen before picking them up and giving them kisses all over while the girls giggle happily. "Who wants blueberry pancakes?" Blaine asks knowing pancakes are the girl's favorite breakfast food.

After dropping Emma off at school Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth went to the grocery store to pick up a few items they need to restock their refrigerator and pantry. While standing in line to check out Kurt's phone starts to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen seeing a number he doesn't recognize. He answers the phone and says. Hello, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson. "Kurt, this Tony Johnson and I am calling to see if you have some time this afternoon to come down to my office. I want to offer you the role of Samuel in my new musical Happenings. I was hoping we could go over your contract, schedule, and responsibilities if you are interested." Kurt's jaw drops and then he jumps into the air and fist pumps as fellow customers are watching the display. "Yes, I can meet with you. What time would be good for you because I am free all day?" Kurt inquires as he stares at Blaine who has a huge smile on his face because he has figured out what the call must be about. Kurt hangs up and jumps into Blaine's arms shouting. "I got the part! I got the part!" Blaine hugs him proudly as he feels Kurt's tears roll down his neck.

Kurt went to see Tony Johnson after he finished eating lunch with Elizabeth and Blaine. He was going to sign a contract and so what his schedule and responsibilities would be. Blaine picked up Emma from school and told the girls they were going to plan a surprise party for Daddy because he got the role he auditioned for. Blaine made a list of things to do and then started calling family and friends to have them come over. "Hey Joey, what are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked as soon as Joey said "hi" his voice filled with excitement. "Blaine, what is going on?" Joey asks in a weak and nasally tone. "You sound terrible. Are you alright?" A concerned look appears on Blaine's face. "No, I think I caught this bug that is going around the office." Joey explains as he coughs. "Do I need to come over and make you some chicken noodle soup?" Blaine volunteers. "No, I am able to warm up some soup. I am not bedridden and besides I don't want to spread this bug to you and your family. So what's going on tonight? You sound pretty excited." Joey wonders. "Oh, Kurt got the role he auditioned for and the girls and I want to throw him a surprise congratulations party." Blaine tells Joey. "I'm sorry I can't be there. It sounds like fun. Please tell Kurt I am very happy for him and I am already looking forward to opening night." Joey tells Blaine. "I will and listen Joey, if you need anything or get worse you call me and I will help you whatever you need. If you don't feel better soon you had better call your doctor and let him know what is going on." Blaine strongly suggests. "I will. Have fun tonight and I will talk to you soon." Joey says before ending the call.

"Papa, we need to make signs for Daddy's party." Emma shouts excitedly as she carries her markers and paper to the table. Emma held up the finished signs so Blaine can tape them to the wall. "Daddy is going to love the signs you made girls. They are perfect." Blaine says as he smiles proudly at his daughters.

It is 6:00 p.m. and in the apartment family and friends are waiting for Kurt to arrive. At 6:15 p.m. they hear keys unlocking the door and they all yell, SURPRIZE! Kurt is startled and he drops the keys on the floor. He quickly realizes what is happening and a huge smile covers his face and they all gather around him and turn it into one huge hug. "I'm squished! I'm squished!" Emma yells out as she grabs Kurt's legs and raises her arms to be picked up. Kurt picks her up and Emma says. "We made you a party. Are you surprised?" Kurt hears a small voice say. "Congats Daddy!" He sees Elizabeth in Blaine's arms. She leans toward Kurt and soon Kurt has both his daughters in his arms as they point to their signs on the wall that say We Wuv You Daddy! and Yey Daddy! "I love the signs. They are wonderful you did a great job." Kurt says as he kisses his daughter's foreheads. Kurt enjoyed his party with family and friends. He turns the last light off and finally makes it to bed where he finds Blaine. He quickly falls asleep holding Blaine in his arms and he knows his life is perfect.

When Blaine returns to the apartment after dropping Emma off at school he walks into the living room and calls Joey to find out how he is feeling today. The phone rings and eventually goes to voice mail. Blaine says. "Hi Joey it's Blaine. I'm calling to see how you are feeling this morning. I hope you are sleeping and getting some much needed rest. I will call again later today." Blaine pushes the end button and smiles as he watches Elizabeth playing with her toys on the floor.

Blaine picks up Elizabeth and her toys and heads to the study so he can practice his set for tomorrow night's performance at The Train Station as well as work on some new songs. Before he starts practicing he texts Kurt to wish him good luck on his test he will be taking soon at NYADA. As he places the phone down on the table it beeps. Blaine looks at the text Kurt sent and smiles and then tells Elizabeth that Daddy says he loves her. Blaine walks over to the piano and sits down on the piano bench as he places the phone down on the piano. Before he can play the first chord the phone rings again. Blaine recognizes Joey's ringtone and quickly answers. "Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" Blaine is surprised when he hears. "Are you Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" An unknown voice asks. "Yes, I am Blaine" He says confused. "You don't know me. My name is Sally Collins and Joey told me to use his phone to call you. Joey has been admitted to St Luke's Hospital and is in Room 417." She says. "What happened to him? I knew he didn't feel well." Blaine asks concerned. "He saw his doctor earlier today and he didn't like the way he looked so he admitted him to the hospital for observation because of his health history as well as he didn't want him to get worse and dehydrated." She told Blaine. "I'll be there as soon as I can make arrangements for someone to watch my daughter. Will you please tell Joey I will see him soon and also how do you know Joey?" Blaine wonders curiously. "Oh, I'm a friend of his." She answers. "That's nice. Thanks for calling Sally and I'll be there soon." Blaine says before ending the call.

Blaine texts Kurt too tell him about Joey and that Rachael is coming over to watch Elizabeth while he heads to St. Luke's to check up on Joey. He lets Kurt know he needs to come directly home after school so he can take care of the girls.

Blaine makes his way to the hospital. He takes the elevator to the fourth floor and locates Room 417. He knocks on the door and slowly walks into the room and sees Joey lying in a bed with an IV connected to his hand and an oxygen tube under his nose. Joey's eyes were closed and a lovely lady was seated next to his bed in a chair reading a book. "Hi, I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Joey is my brother. The brunette haired woman stands and extends her hand and says. "Hi, I'm Sally Collins and I believe we talked on the phone earlier. It's nice to meet you." Sally says as she moves so Blaine can get closer to Joey. "So what happened? I talked to him yesterday and he was sick but I didn't think he would be in the hospital in less than 24 hours later." Blaine says as Joey begins to stir. "Hi Blaine, should I yell surprise." Joey says as he opens his eyes to focus on Blaine. "Hey Bro, what happened?" Blaine asks as Sally quietly leaves to give them some time to talk. "Well after talking to you I went to bed and fell asleep. I guess I should have taken you up on making me some soup. I didn't eat or drink very much so when my fever went up I became hydrated. This morning I was feeling worse so I took your advice and called my doctor. He wanted to see me right away and the next thing I knew I am walking through the hospital doors. I called Sally to have her bring some things I will need and then I asked her to call you so you wouldn't worry if I didn't answer the phone." Joey explains. "So exactly what did the doctor say is wrong?" Blaine asks. "I have the flu that is going around and I am dehydrated. Since my immune system is weakened a little he thought it was best for me to be admitted where he could give me stronger medicine and be able to watch me and make sure I stay hydrated and eating." Joey informs him. "I am glad someone is taking care of you. Hey speaking of taking care of you is Sally the nurse you were talking about earlier. She said she was a friend of yours." Yes she is. I hope you could have met under different circumstances but we can have a proper meeting when I get out of here." Joey was saying when they hear, "And when will that be Joey?" They both look up at the man standing in the doorway. "Hi" Joey says as he looks at Blaine whose eyes are large and his body has tensed up. "I got your message and I came as soon as I could." Jack Hill said. "Hi Blaine, I am glad to see you. How have you been doing?" Blaine's biological father says making Blaine very uncomfortable. "Listen Joey, take care and I will talk to you tomorrow." Blaine says and then quickly starts to walk out of the room not looking at Jack Hill. "Blaine wait, Blaine don't go." Joey says trying to get Blaine to not run away. Blaine leaves without acknowledging Joey's pleas. He gets into the elevator and pushes the first floor button as he tries to slow down his breathing. On the first floor he sees a bench and walks towards it and sits down. Seeing Jack Hill brought all the memories of Blaine's past rushing back, along with all the pain and hatred he felt for Jack Hill. Blaine finally stood up and headed out of the hospital and started walking. He got on the subway and all he could do is remember learning the truth, visioning the attack his Mother experienced, and the unclean feeling he felt about himself for so long. Blaine couldn't turn his thoughts off as he continued to ride the subway where ever it took him not realizing the time or where he was.

Kurt had just arrived home and was talking to Rachael when his phone rang. "Kurt, is Blaine there?" Joey asks. "Not yet, I thought he was visiting you. Why, is there something wrong did something happen?" Kurt questioned. Joey explained what happened and ended the call telling Rachael he needed to find Blaine. He told her what happened and she said she would stay until Kurt had located the where about of Blaine. Kurt called Blaine's cell phone but it went to voice mail. Kurt left a message that told Blaine to call him as soon as he gets this message. "Where could he be Rachael? He should have been here by now. Something is wrong I can just feel it." Kurt says as tears forms in his eyes. "Daddy, where is Papa? It's time for dinner and we are hungry." Emma says as she walks into the kitchen with Eliz. Kurt quickly wipes his eyes and turns around and starts fixing dinner. Rachael takes the girls into the living room so Kurt can get his emotions under control because he doesn't want to worry the girls. The girls, Kurt, and Rachael sit down for dinner. The girls are eating and Emma is telling them all about her day at school. Elizabeth suddenly asks. "Where is Papa? Miss Papa." He's not here right now but he will be home soon." Kurt answers and hopes with all his heart it is true.

Blaine finally gets off the subway and walks up the steps and looks around. He doesn't recognize the area and walks a few blocks before he looks up and sees a street sign and realizes he is miles away from his neighborhood. He looks at his watch knowing it must be late since it is almost dark outside. He sees his wedding ring and touches it. He can feel the connection. He needs Kurt. He knows Kurt will find him and help him. He takes out his phone and calls Kurt.

Kurt's phone rings and he realizes it is from Blaine as he looks at Rachael with panic in his eyes. He walks to the living room as the girls eat some fruit for dessert. "Blaine, Blaine, are you okay? Where are you?" Kurt asks not giving Blaine a chance to answer. "Kurt, I need you." Blaine says with choked voice. "I have just been riding the subway and when I got off I was miles away from home and I'm in a strange neighborhood." Blaine tells Kurt. "Blaine, I want you to walk back to the subway stairs and when you get there tell me the street name it says. I'm not hanging up. I'm not letting you go." Kurt says calming Blaine as he walks back to the stairs. Kurt grabs his coat and starts heading out of the apartment knowing that Rachael will watch the girls until he returns. Kurt starts walking down the street looking for a cab. He finds one and quickly gets into the cab as he continues to talk to Blaine. "Kurt, I'm at the stairs to the subway. It says 15th Street-Prescott Park." Blaine tells Kurt. He tells the cab driver where to go and Kurt is on his way to Blaine. "I'm coming Blaine but it is going to take a while because you are quite a few miles away, but don't go anywhere, just stay there and we will keep talking." Kurt tells Blaine as he talks to Blaine about all the things Emma said about school and his classes at NYADA. "I'm sorry Kurt. I don't know why I lose control when I see him. I'm just a messed up person." Blaine laments as he sits down on the steps with his head in his hands. "Blaine, do me a favor and tell me about your favorite times with the girls." Kurt asks Blaine so he will focus on something positive in his life not negative. The taxi was getting closer but to Kurt it felt like they were hundreds of miles from their destination and it would take forever to get there. The taxi finally stopped at the address and Kurt told Blaine he was here. Kurt looked at the subway entrance as he walked towards it but he didn't see Blaine. "Blaine where are you?" He asked over the phone. Blaine stood up and Kurt finally saw him and ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. He looked at Blaine and saw he was alright but he could tell by the look on his face and in his eyes something was severely troubling Blaine. Kurt led Blaine over to the taxi and they both got inside. Kurt directed the cab driver to return to the place where he had picked Kurt up. They were quickly on their way heading home. Kurt was holding Blaine as he called Rachael and informed her that he had Blaine. Rachael informed Kurt that the girls had their baths and were sound asleep in their beds and as soon as he got home she would leave so they could have some privacy to try and figure out what had happened to Blaine.

The apartment door opened and Blaine and Kurt walked in. Rachael put her coat on and left while Blaine took off his coat and walked to his bedroom. He sat quietly on the bed staring out the window as Kurt entered and sat down next to him. He held Blaine tightly in his arms as he let Blaine cry letting his anger leave his body. Tomorrow they would talk.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to read your reaction to the story so far.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 A Loving Family

Life Goes On

Chapter 5 – A Loving Family

Kurt awakes startled by the ringing of the alarm clock. Blaine is still asleep in Kurt's arms as he turns the alarm off, sadly remembering the events of last night. A physically and emotionally exhausted Blaine slept restlessly last night as Kurt can still feel the tension in Blaine's body. Kurt slowly slides away from Blaine and heads to the girl's room to wake Emma for school.

"Emma, Emma," Kurt whispers and nudges her shoulder trying to wake Emma without waking Elizabeth. "Good morning Sweetie," Kurt says while lifting Emma up and carrying her out to the kitchen where he sets her down in a chair while he makes her breakfast. "Is Papa up? Do you want to get tickle him to wake him up?" Emma asks hoping to go tickle Papa. "Not today Emma, we are going to let Papa sleep in this morning because he didn't get much sleep last night and he is very tired." Kurt explains as he places a bowl of cereal and toast in front of Emma to start eating. "I guess he is very tired because he wasn't home to give us a kiss goodnight." Emma says sadly. "Sweetie, I am sure he didn't want to miss bedtime and kissing his girls goodnight but Papa had to take care of some grown-up stuff that stopped him from being here for bedtime. So maybe you can forgive him for not being home for bedtime and goodnight kisses." Kurt suggested. "Okay Daddy, I will forgive Papa. I just missed him." Emma says as she takes a bite of her peanut butter toast. "What are you forgiving me for?" Blaine asks as he surprises Emma and Kurt. "Papa!" Emma screams as she sees Blaine walking into the kitchen. Emma lifts her arms wanting to hug her Papa. Blaine quickly walks to Emma and hugs her tightly. "Good morning Little One. I love you so much. Now, what are you forgiving me for?" He asks again. "I forgive you for not being home for bedtime." Emma says as she finishes her breakfast. Blaine sits down in the chair next to Emma and with a heavy heart he holds her face with his two hands and says. "I'm sorry Emma that I wasn't able to be here for bedtime. I promise from now on I will try my best to be home for bedtime. I love you and Elizabeth so much and I never want to miss our bedtime kisses and hugs. Okay?" Blaine promises. "Okay," Emma says and then hugs Papa with all her might. "Alright, Emma, go get dressed for school and I will be there in a minute to fix your hair." Kurt tells Emma. She kisses Blaine and then slides down off the chair and skips to her bedroom to change.

Kurt sits down in the chair next to Blaine and places a mug of coffee in front of him. "Thanks," Blaine quietly says as he finds it difficult to look at Kurt. Kurt places his hand on top of Blaine's and rubs it gently. "I'm sorry Kurt. I've hurt the people I love the most." Blaine finally says as he looks at Kurt with lightly moist eyes. Kurt lovingly looks at Blaine and tells him. "You don't need to apologize to us Blaine, because you have not done anything wrong. You didn't hurt your loved ones. Listen to me because this is what is going to happen. I'm going to take Emma to school and Elizabeth is spending the day with her Aunt Rachael. When I get back we are going to sit down and talk about what happened yesterday without being interrupted. So take a drink of coffee and then you can get Elizabeth up and ready while I help Emma." Kurt says as he finally sees a small smile appear on Blaine's face. Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek and says, "I love you Blaine, don't ever forget that." Kurt pulls on Blaine's hand as they walk down the hallway towards the girl's bedroom.

After taking Emma to school and Elizabeth to Rachael's, Kurt unlocks the door and enters the apartment to find Blaine sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the family photo album. Kurt sits down next to him and says," You are a wonderful Father Blaine and I am very lucky to be the guy who gets to take this journey with you. Through all the ups and downs that life gives us. Now Mr. Hummel Anderson why don't you tell me what happened when you saw Joey yesterday." Kurt says as he closes the photo album and sets it down on the table, then he grabs a hold of Blaine and they lay down on the couch with Blaine's head lying on Kurt's chest waiting for Blaine to begin.

"I was talking to Joey about his friend Sally Collins when he just appeared out of nowhere and said "hi." I saw him and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and I knew I had to get out of there but I didn't want him to see how he affected me so I told Joey goodbye. I left quickly and headed towards the elevator to get outside. I sat down on a bench and tried to settle myself down. Kurt, my mind was thinking about my Mom and I was imagining what she went through and I was feeling sick to my stomach. The voice in my head started saying to me "you're dirty, you shouldn't be alive." I started feeling that way and agreeing with that voice. I got on the subway just to get away. I wanted to change my feelings and emotions. I sat down on the train and stared out the window not watching anything, but inside my head I was reliving the time I learned the truth about Jack Hill and the feelings I had for him and myself. I finally got off the subway and then I realized it was late at night because it was dark outside and nothing I saw looked familiar. Kurt, I was scared. I realized I needed you so that was when I called you and you came and found me. I'm sorry I made you and the girls worry. I just lost it Kurt. How can a man that I hate have so much control over me? That scares me too, Kurt." Blaine says as he hugs Kurt tightly just wanting to feel safe and normal again. "Blaine, it's okay that seeing him affects you. If it didn't I think I would be worried about you. Blaine, you always try to be so strong all the time that when you need a helping hand you feel that you are letting people down and that bothers you a lot. You need to give yourself a break and accept the fact that you are human and you cannot be the strong on all the time and it is alright to let someone help you. These last few years you have gone through something that no one should have to deal with. But Blaine you did." Kurt whispers. "With your help Kurt because you were there for me and helped me deal with it. Just like now." Blaine remarks. "Blaine this is going to affect you every time you experience a trigger to that memory. Most of the time they are minor triggers that you can deal with but when you have a major trigger experience like being surprised by being face to face with Jack Hill that is going to trigger stronger feelings and emotions than just hearing Joey talk about his Dad. Does that make sense?" Kurt asks. "I think it does. I understand what you are saying." Blaine says. "You were alone this time and it threw you off balance for awhile. If I had been there with you I would have been able to help you and you might have reacted differently. The truth is Blaine it took a little while but you did get control of yourself again and when you realized you needed help you called me. You eventually got control of yourself again. You didn't run away and that is good." Kurt tells Blaine as he rubs his back and kisses his head. "Thanks Kurt, you always make me feel better and loved. I couldn't ask for a better friend or husband. I want to make the girls their favorite dinner tonight so let's go grab some lunch, go visit Joey to let him know I am alright, and then go to the grocery store before we pick up the girls." Blaine suggests with a smile. "I think that is a wonderful plan. Let's go." Kurt says as the boys get on their feet and head out together, hand in hand.

"Blaine! I am so glad to see you. I am so sorry I didn't expect him to show up." Joey apologizes. "Hey, it's alright. Your Father came to check up on you. It just startled me and I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. So, tell me how are you doing and I really want to hear all about this Sally Collins." Blaine inquires wanting to change the subject of the conversation. Kurt and Blaine stayed for awhile as Joey explained to them about his friendship with Sally. At the grocery store the boys purchased the required ingredients for dinner and then took the groceries home. They finally picked up Elizabeth from Rachael and thanked her for watching Elizabeth. They are standing outside the school when they hear the bell ring and a minute later they see Emma coming out. She sees Blaine, Kurt and Elizabeth waiting for her and she runs towards them and jumps into Blaine's arms since Kurt is holding on to Elizabeth. "You surprised me with everyone picking me up at school. That is so cool." Emma says proudly. Walking home the family is nears the neighborhood park. "Daddy, go to park pwease," Elizabeth says. "Can we?" Emma asks. Kurt and Blaine look at each other and say "Yes, we can go to the park." Emma grabs Eliz's hand and they run towards the swings. Kurt pushes Elizabeth on the swings while Blaine runs in a circle pushing the merry-go-round while Emma laughs happily as she spins. The girls decide to play in the sand while Blaine and Kurt watch from a nearby bench. "Well, I got my exercise for the day." Blaine laughs as he catches his breath. "This has been fun. Those girls sure do love going to the park. It's too bad we don't come more often. I remember the fun I had playing in my backyard on my swing set." Blaine mentions. "Kurt, have you ever dreamed of living in a house with a white picket fence?" Blaine asks. "What are you really asking me Blaine?" Kurt asks. "I guess I am asking you if you have you ever thought about living in your own house with a backyard and a vegetable garden." Blaine asks as he looks at Kurt for his answer. "I guess I have. I haven't thought about it for a long time though because I have been dreaming about living in New York, but now that you mention it. I think it might be nice living in a place that is quiet and peaceful while we raise the girls and anyone else who happens to comes along." Kurt says as he winks at Blaine. "What does that mean, anyone else who happens to come along?" Blaine asks. "I case we ever decide to expand our family." Kurt explains shyly. "Just so you know Kurt, I have thought about more children also." Blaine mentions quietly. "Girls, I think it is time to go. We need to get home so we can make dinner." Blaine tells the girls as he gives Kurt an interesting look.

Emma put her school things away and ran back out to the kitchen to see what Kurt was making for dinner. "What are you making Daddy? What's in the bowl that is covered up?" Emma asks as she walks closer. "You can take a peek if you want." Kurt tells her. Emma slowly pulls the towel off the bowl and looks inside and suddenly a huge smile forms on her face. "Pizza dough!" She yells and Elizabeth comes running. "Eliz we are making our own pizza pies for dinner. I love it when we make our own pizza pies. I put lots of cheese on mine and then I add a little ham and a few mushrooms but not too many and I like a lot of sauce." Emma says without taking a breath. "Pepproni pwease." Elizabeth says happily? "What's all the noise for?" Blaine asks secretly. "Pizza, pizza dough is in the bowl cooking." Emma explains as she points to the bowl. Blaine looks into the bowl and says. "Pizza dough, but Emma hates pizza. We can't have pizza." Blaine jokes. Emma stands up straight and tall with her hands on her hips as says seriously. "Papa, are you kidding because you know I looovvveee pizza! It's Eliz and my favorite food. You know that. Are you being silly Papa because you are not funny?" She says. "I'm not funny." Blaine says as he starts tickling Emma and she wiggles about. "Okay everybody the pizza dough is ready. It is time to add your favorite toppings." Kurt announces to the joy of everyone. Soon the pizza pies were baked and the family was eating their own pizza pies as they were happily talking about the events of the day.

Kurt turns off the lights in the study after finishing some work for . He walks into the living room and says, "Time for bed." He sees the TV playing The Lion King and then looks at the couch and smiles as he sees Blaine lying down on the couch asleep while holding both girls who are lying on top of him. Kurt goes to get the camera so he can take a picture to add to their family photo album before he wakes them. After taking the picture Kurt sets the camera down and gently nudges Blaine trying to wake him up. "Blaine, Blaine it's time to put the girls to bed. Maybe I should put all three of you to bed." Kurt says with a smile. "I'm awake. I was just resting my eyes." Blaine explains to Kurt. "Right," Kurt smirks as he picks up Elizabeth and carries her to her bedroom followed by Emma and Blaine. The girls brush their teeth and go to the bathroom. They are quickly snug in their beds as Blaine and Kurt kiss and hug each girl and tell them they are loved. The girls close their eyes and are quickly sound asleep as Kurt and Blaine just stare at them, mesmerized by their sleeping daughters and feeling blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story. I would appreciate any reviews about this latest chapter. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Opportunity

Life Goes On

Chapter 6 – An Unexpected Opportunity

Blaine ends his phone conversation with Joey after make sure Joey was feeling better and not over doing it now that he was out of the hospital and back home. Blaine was thrilled to hear that Sally was keeping a watchful eye over him. Joey's concern for Blaine were also lessoned when Blaine told him he was doing better after his severe reaction to seeing Jack Hill. He credits his improvement to talks with Kurt and the girls showing him how much they love and need him.

Blaine and the girls had just finished cooking dinner and were now setting the table when Kurt walks into the apartment. They eat dinner while the young family shares the news of the day. Dinner was barely over when Blaine starts kissing everyone goodnight saying, "See you later and love you," to Kurt and the girls as he heads off to The Train Station for his performance this evening.

Blaine's name is announced and he walks on stage to thunderous cheers at the packed Train Station. The place is jumping tonight with new and old customers as well as many holiday visitors that are in town to see the lighted Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center and other New York City attractions.

Unbeknownst to Blaine was a man sitting at the back table who is holding his phone recording Blaine's set. Blaine finishes his set but the crowd is shouting for an encore. He returns to the stage and begins to sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. During the song Blaine thanks the crowd for being his teenage dream. As Blaine leaves the stage the man asks his waiter to ask Blaine if he would come by and talk to him about a possible job opportunity. "Blaine," the waiter shouts. "There is a man at Table 17 that wants to talk to you about some job opportunity." Blaine looks at his watch and sees that he has 15 minutes before he is due to start his 2nd set so he walks over to Table 17. A brown haired man is eating a sandwich when he hears. "Excuse me, I am Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I was told you wanted to speak to me." Blaine said as he extended his hand towards the gentleman. The man motions for Blaine to sit down as he swallows the food in his mouth. "Thank you Blaine for giving me a few minutes of your time. My name is Jasper Williams and I watched you perform earlier. I think you are very talented and by the reaction I witnessed from the crowd tonight I am not the only one. I work for Evergreen Records and I think you can be a star in the music industry. I would like to set up a meeting to go over some ideas if you think you might be interested?" Mr. Williams asks as he looks at Blaine who looks totally shocked and speechless. He finally answers, "Um, I don't know what to say. Yes, I would like to talk with you further about this but I have another set in a few minutes." Blaine replies. "Listen Blaine, I understand so maybe we could meet tomorrow at my office. How would 1 o'clock work for you?" Jasper suggests as he hands Blaine his business card. Blaine accepts the card and tells Jasper he will see him tomorrow as he stands and heads back towards the stage for his second set. Blaine's head is spinning wondering if that just happened or is he dreaming.

Blaine quietly unlocks the apartment door and goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea for himself. He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and begins to remember the happenings of this evening and the conversation he had with a man named Jasper Williams. "Is this real? Did he really mean what he said about me being a star in the music industry?" Blaine wonders. After thinking for several minutes he finally turns off the lights and walks to his bedroom and quietly opens the door and changes his clothes. He slowly slides into bed not wanting to wake Kurt since it is early in the morning. He is facing Kurt and looking lovingly at him when he hears. "Blaine, what's wrong? You have been home for a while and it took you so long to come to bed. That always means that something is bothering you so spill it Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt says encouragingly but forceful as he opens his eyes and stares at Blaine. "Kurt, I didn't mean to wake you. Let's go to sleep and I will talk to you about this in the morning. I promise you it is nothing bad or terrible. In fact it may be very good. Besides, the girls will be up in a few hours and we will need to be rested." Blaine whispers. "Alright, but I expect to hear about it, do you understand me?" Kurt replies. "Yes sir," Blaine answers as he salutes with his hand towards Kurt and a smirk on his face. Kurt quickly falls back to sleep while Blaine stares at the ceiling dreaming of what the future may hold him and his family.

Blaine returned home after dropping Emma off at school and found Kurt sitting on the couch in the living room with two cups of warm coffee sitting on the end table and Elizabeth playing with her toys nearby on the floor. Blaine hung up his coat and saw Kurt's eyes telling him to come and sit beside him so they could talk. "Alright Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I am ready to hear about this news that kept you awake last night." Kurt tells Blaine as he pats the couch next to him, asking for Blaine to come and sit down beside him. Blaine walks by Elizabeth and rubs the top of her head before sitting down. "Kurt, last night at The Train Station between sets this man named Jasper Williams asked to speak to me. It turns out he works for Evergreen Records and he said he thought I could be a star in the music industry. He told me he wanted to meet with me to discuss possible ideas if I am interested. I was sort of shocked and I must have sounded like an idiot but I told him yes, I was interested. Do you think I am being foolish? I am happy the way things are right now Kurt. Anyway we are meeting today at 1 o'clock." Blaine says as he sees a big smile appear on Kurt's face. "That is fantastic Blaine! There is nothing wrong hearing him out and seeing if this is something you would be interested in and willing to do. This is the next step in your dream. The world needs to hear you and find out how wonderfully talented you are." Kurt says with pride. "Do you think you could come with me and listen to what he has to offer?" Blaine asks sheepishly. "I would love too." Kurt says before he leans over to kiss and hug Blaine. The kiss is shortened because a tiny stuffed dog flies towards them and lands on their heads. They pull apart and both turn to look at Elizabeth who is looking at them with a huge smile on her face and giggles causing everyone to start laughing.

"Mr. Williams, there is a man named Blaine Anderson out here and he says he has an appointment with you," a young woman announces over the phone. "Yes, I am expecting him. Please send him in," she is told. The secretary opens the door and Blaine walks in along with Kurt. "Blaine, good to see you again." Jasper Williams says as he extends his hand to Blaine. "Hi Mr. Williams, it is good to see you again also. I would like to introduce you to my husband Kurt. I want him to hear what you have to say. I hope you don't mind him joining us." Blaine says. "Not a problem Blaine. It is a pleasure to meet you Kurt. I am Jasper Williams and I am sure I don't have to tell you that Blaine is a very talented artist. After hearing Blaine's performance last night I knew I wanted to help him become a major talent in the music industry." Jasper explains as they sit down around his desk. Blaine and Kurt listen to Jasper's ideas about recording some songs and maybe touring. His vision of the future for Blaine sounded too good to be true. Blaine and Kurt asked many questions concerning the time requirements because they are a family with young children and they made it very clear to Jasper that they are their top priority. They also talked about a possible schedule and financial concerns during the meeting. As the meeting comes to a close Jasper explains one last detail. "Before we sign a contract and make this agreement legal, my boss is required to see Blaine perform live. Unfortunately he is currently out of town on business and won't be back for a few weeks." Jasper explains. "Not a problem," Blaine thinks to himself, because while Jasper's boss is out of town he will use that time to perfect his skills and vocals. Jasper told him he will let him know the date for his audition later. The three men stand and shake hands as the meeting ends. Blaine and Kurt leave the office looking forward to working with Jasper and the Evergreen Record Company as they head home ready to spend the evening with their girls.

For the next few days Blaine busied himself practicing and rehearsing his songs. He wanted his performance for Jasper's boss to be perfect. His future success was dependent upon 'wowing' the man. During this time, Kurt was told he would be required to work some additional hours every day because needed him to help them get ready for the new fashion season coming up as well as a highly anticipated fashion show. Kurt was thrilled about the possibilities and hoping it would help him move up the fashion ladder. Kurt's increased work load though forced Blaine to adjust and add responsibilities to his daily schedule. Blaine now has to split his time up between caring for the girls, practicing set songs on both piano and guitar, and still be the best husband possible while keeping their house a home. Unfortunately, it felt like he was raising a family and keeping a home more or less by himself. He thought it would only be for a few weeks and he'd make the sacrifice for Kurt and his family without complaining.

It had been snowing for a few hours so Blaine decided to take the girls to the park to make snow angels and build a snowman. They were having a great time outside and it pained Blaine thinking that Kurt couldn't be with them enjoying this fun because he would have loved this. All three laughed at their snow angels and making the snowman was the best. The snow was perfect for building a snowman. Elizabeth had trouble pushing her ball once it got to be as big as a basketball. They decided her ball would be the head. Blaine's ball would be the bottom since his was the biggest and Emma's was the body. Blaine helped the girls lift their balls and when they had built their snowman they all smiled with pride. They found two sticks for arms and some stones to use as eyes, a mouth, and buttons. Blaine had the girls hug their snowman as he took their picture. Then he asked a passerby to take a picture of all three of them with the snowman. Blaine thought to himself that this is a memory he will never forget as smiles happily. He soon realizes he needs to get his daughters home because their clothes are wet, tired, and it is getting dark outside.

Once they get home he quickly gets their snowsuits and boots off. He ignites the gas fireplace and has the girls go stand by it so they can warm up while he makes some hot chocolate with marshmallows. He brings in three cups of the warm delicious liquid and they sit down in front of the heat and warm their tummies as they talk about their fun day together. The girls fall asleep early tonight so Blaine uses this quiet time to practice his music and then picks up around the apartment though he is also tired, as he waits for Kurt to arrive. Kurt finally arrives late at night and notices the wet snowsuits drying and sees Blaine asleep on the couch. He gives Blaine a kiss on his cheek and Blaine awakes to see his beautiful husband. "Hi there love." Kurt says as he kisses him again this time on his soft lips. "Blaine, you should be sleeping in bed, not on the couch." Kurt tells him as he brushes his hands through his hair. "Though I do love seeing and talking to you when you I get home. How was your day and how are the girls?" Kurt questions. Blaine tells Kurt about the day's events and even shows him the pictures. Kurt looks with envy at the pictures on Blaine's phone realizing he has missed out again on a fun day with the girls because of work. Blaine sees Kurt's sad face and says, "Kurt, we can go back to the park this weekend and do some more building. I know the girls would love it." Kurt stares at the picture and says disappointedly, "I have to work." Kurt looks at Blaine and says, "Sorry." Blaine stands up and starts walking around as his anger begins to rise. "When is this going to stop Kurt? Lately, you are always working these endless hours which means we never see you. When was the last time you have even seen the girls when they weren't sleeping or eating or talked to them about their days? It feels like I am doing all the work around here alone. I need some uninterrupted extra practice time because I am trying to get ready for my performance for Jasper's boss but I can't find the time." Blaine says upset with the current arrangements. "Blaine, I know it is hard for you. It is hard for me too. I want to be here with you and the girls more and it will happen, as soon as this fashion show happens in a few weeks. This is my dream Blaine and hopefully my future career, which means a steady income for our family. You used to support my dreams and you told me to follow them and never give up on my dreams." Kurt states. Blaine looks sternly at Kurt and replies slowly and forcefully. "Kurt, I remember a time when I, we used to be your dream and future." Blaine slowly walks away and heads to his bedroom and quietly shuts the door.

Blaine changed into his pajamas and slid into bed, his back is facing Kurt's side. His eyes are filled with moisture when several minutes later he hears the door slowly open. Kurt enters the room and quietly changes into his pajamas using only the light from the moon to see. Kurt walks to his side of the bed and slides under the covers. He turns so he is facing Blaine's back. Kurt takes his arms and wraps them around Blaine's chest and pulls him closer and whispers into his ear. "I'm sorry Blaine. I promise you and the girls I will try to be around and help out more and just so you know, you and the girls are my top priority and you will always be my biggest dream and my future doesn't exist without you in it." Blaine slowly turns so he is facing Kurt. Looking into his eyes he gently rubs Kurt's cheek and says. "I'm sorry too Kurt. I know you are working very hard to guarantee that life will be good for the family you deeply love and cherish. I just love you so much it hurts when I can't see you and talk to you." Blaine slowly leans in and places a loving kiss onto Kurt's lips. Kurt replies with a passionate kiss that means one thing to Blaine. It's going to be a late night tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Life Happens

Life Goes On

Chapter 7 - Life Happens

A few days after having their snowman building experience Blaine notices that Elizabeth is being overly clingy and quieter than usual. He picks up his daughter and sets her on the kitchen counter. "Elizabeth do you feel okay?" Blaine asks as he looks at Elizabeth and feels her forehead. "Troat hurt," Elizabeth mumbles as she grabs her neck with her tiny hand and then sneezes into Blaine's face. Blaine wipes his face and then takes Elizabeth's temperature. When Blaine removes the thermometer he sees that it reads 100.2 degrees. Elizabeth is sick, so he decides he needs to take some action. He starts by giving her a dose of children's Tylenol wanting to make her feel better followed by food and liquids.

"Would you like some soup for lunch Elizabeth?" Blaine asks wanting to get her to eat and drink something. Elizabeth nods her head yes. Blaine warms the soup and spoons some into a bowl and places it down on the table and then sets Elizabeth down on her chair. Blaine goes to get her a glass of juice when he hears crying coming from his daughter. He turns around and sees tears rolling down her face. Blaine quickly gets the juice and the he walks towards her as she raises her arms wanting to be picked up and held. "Come her Elizabeth, Papa is going to take care of you and make you feel better." Blaine whispers in her ear as he sits down in the chair holding on to Elizabeth and giving her a gentle hug. He gets a spoonful of the warm chicken noodle soup and feeds his daughter. She gladly drinks her grape juice without any hesitation which is good because Blaine is going to be forcing liquids down her to keep her hydrated. Blaine had gotten about ten spoonfuls of soup into her before her eye lids started getting heavy wanting to close. He carries her lovingly to her bedroom and sits down in the rocking chair and rocks her gently while singing her favorite Disney songs. When she was sound asleep he lays her down in her bed and covers her up making sure she will stay warm. Blaine kisses her forehead and grabs the baby monitor so he can hear her if she wakes. He quietly leaves her room as he slowly shuts the door and walks back to the kitchen. He finds his phone and sends a text to Kurt.

From Blaine:

FYI – Eliza is sick, has a cold – Temp 100.2 – Gave meds – Sound asleep now

Blaine puts his phone down and begins to pick up the lunch dishes when his phone rings playing Kurt's ringtone.

_"__Hi Kurt, are you on a break?"_

**_"_****_No, I just stepped out for a minute after I read your text. So I see we have a sick little girl on our hands."_**

_"__Yes we do. She's sleeping now. I had her eat some soup and I gave her a dose of children's Tylenol and that made her sleepy. I have the baby monitor nearby so I can hear her in case she needs me. Kurt, as long as I have you on the phone, would you be able to take off for a few minutes and pick Emma up from school?_

**_"_****_I wish I could but I don't think I can. They gave me this weird look when I stepped out now Blaine."_**

_"__Okay, don't worry about it. It will only take a few minutes to go get her. I'll just bundle up Elizabeth and carry her."_

**_"_****_Listen I need to go and get back to my meeting. I will try my best to get home as soon as possible."_**

_"__Alright, see you later. Love you Kurt."_

**_"_****_Love you too Blaine."_**

Blaine ends the call and thinks to himself, "Thanks for helping out Kurt," as he looks at his watch and sees he has about one hour before he needs to leave to pick up Emma. He walks to the study and starts practicing some new songs he thinks he might use during a set at The Train Station.

Blaine gently wakes Elizabeth and picks her up. He puts her coat on her and zips it up tightly. He puts her hat on her head and gloves on her hands. He ties a scarf around her face and neck and finally he wraps her up in a blanket and carries her to Emma's school. They arrive at the school just a few minutes before the dismissal bell. Blaine looks at Elizabeth and sees her tired looking eyes staring back at him. "We will be home in just a few minutes, I promise." Blaine tells her when he hears the dismissal bell ring and students come rushing out of the doors. Emma sees Blaine and runs to him happily and gives him a big hug and says, "Hi Papa, What's wrong with Eliza?" Blaine kisses Emma on the cheek and says, "She's not feeling very well today so are you ready to go because I want to get her home as soon as possible and out of this cold weather." Blaine picks up Elizabeth after Emma announces, "Yup, I'm good to go." They head back to the apartment and are there in record time. Emma takes off her coat and hangs it up on her hook and goes to put her things away while Blaine removes Elizabeth's coat, hat, and gloves. He takes her to the kitchen to check her temperature. The thermometer reads 99.4 degrees. It's down a bit but still above normal.

Blaine gets out some grapes and juice for the girls to have as a snack. Blaine puts Elizabeth on his lap and she's holding him tightly when Emma returns and sits at the table. The sisters share the grapes as Emma tells them about all the things she did at school today like writing letters and numbers, drawing a picture, and listening to a story about animals. Blaine listens intently to Emma. When she finishes, he asks Emma if meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and squash sound good for dinner. "Mmmm Mmmm, Yup," she replies happily before she heads off to her bedroom to play with her toys.

Blaine is the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Emma is lying on the floor watching The Little Mermaid and Elizabeth is curled up on the couch beginning to coughing and snuffing through her nose. "Papa, icky stuff is coming out of Eliza's nose," Emma yells. Blaine grabs some tissues and tries to get Elizabeth to blow but she isn't getting the hang of it. The Little Mermaid ends and Blaine announces that it is bath time. Emma skips to the bathroom while Blaine picks up Elizabeth and carries to the bathroom and sets her down on the toilet while he gets the warm bubbly water ready. Their baths are finished quickly because Elizabeth doesn't feel like playing tonight. Blaine dries the girls off and tells them to get their pajamas on while he cleans up the bathroom. The girls return soon after to get their hair dried with the blow dryer. Blaine was putting the hair dryer away when he hears Emma shout from the living room, "Daddy! Daddy's home!"

In the girl's bedroom Blaine is taking Elizabeth's temperature again since she feels warm. It reads 100.2 degrees so he gives her another dose of children's Tylenol. He picks her up off her bed and they sit down in the rocking chair. He holds her tightly as he starts to quietly sing her a lullaby. He stares into her beautiful eyes and she smiles back melting Blaine's heart. Blaine can sense that she will be asleep quickly as she keeps closing her eyes. A few minutes pass and Kurt walks into the bedroom along with Emma. They see that Blaine and Elizabeth are sitting in the rocking chair. Blaine is mumbling some song and they both have their eyes closed. "Papa is sleeping." Emma giggles as she points at the two. "Let's get you into bed and then I will get those two into bed alright, but we need to be very quiet so we don't wake them." Kurt tells Emma. After covering Emma up and kissing her goodnight Kurt goes and takes Elizabeth from Blaine's arms. He kisses her forehead and gently puts Elizabeth in her bed without waking her up. He pulls up the covers around her neck making sure she is snug as a bug.

Kurt turns around and sees a worn out husband smiling at him with loving eyes. "You made it home before 11 o'clock tonight." Blaine says in a mocking voice. "I'm going to ignore that comment because I can see you are tired and you have had a long day. Why don't you go take a relaxing bath and after I lock up and turn off the lights I will join you. How does that sound?" Kurt suggests as he walks over towards Blaine with his hands extended grabbing Blaine's and expecting him to stand up. Instead, Blaine pulls him down and Kurt finds himself sitting down on Blaine's lap as they begin to rock. "That sounds like a wonderful idea except I can't. I don't have the time to because I need to go practice for a few hours. I'm trying to master some new songs for my sets at The Train Station," Blaine replies. "Can't you practice tomorrow Blaine?" Kurt begs. "Well I would but Jasper called me today and his boss will be at my performance at The Train Station next Friday night so I have lots of practicing to do before then. You're going to be there right?" Blaine asks concerned. "Yes I will Blaine, I promise. I will tell them tomorrow that I will not be working after hours next Friday night." Kurt says as he stares into Blaine's eyes and then leans into him to seal his promise with a kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours Mr. Hummel Anderson," Blaine says as he eases Kurt off his lap. Both men stand and quietly walk out of the girl's room hand in hand.

Blaine finally makes it to bed a little after midnight. He quietly changes and then lays down carefully, not wanting to wake Kurt. As soon as his head hits the pillow he hears Elizabeth start to cough and cry. He quickly gets up not wanting Emma to be awakened by her little sister's crying. He lifts Elizabeth out of her bed and carries her into the living room to find out the reason for her tears. He gets her to stop crying and then gives her some water to drink to help with the coughing. He walks around the apartment humming with her in his arms until she falls back asleep. An hour after getting up Blaine makes it back to his bed after putting his daughter back in her bed.

Blaine had been sleeping for a few hours when he heard coughing again by his sick daughter. He repeated the same steps as earlier except this time after she falls back to sleep he decides he would just lay on the couch with her.

Kurt was awakened by the alarm sounding and found himself alone in bed. He got up to wake Emma and as he entered the girl's bedroom he quickly noticed that Elizabeth's bed was empty. After getting Emma up Kurt walks towards the kitchen in search of his two missing family members. As he walks by the living room he sees both Elizabeth and Blaine sleeping soundly on the couch. Kurt smiles as he sees Elizabeth lying on Blaine's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Blaine slowly wakes when Kurt picks up Elizabeth. "Hey there, I am going to put her in her bed. Why don't you go get some proper sleep and I'll make sure Emma gets to school." Kurt tells Blaine as he heads down the hall.

Kurt returns to the kitchen to find Blaine pouring himself a cup of coffee and stealing a bite of toast from Emma's plate. "I thought you were going back to bed? You need to take care of yourself too you know," Kurt reminds Blaine. "I don't want to miss time being with you and Emma, and besides I need to go practice some more," Blaine explains as he yawns.

The next few days go by quickly with Blaine working constantly as he continues to nurse Elizabeth back to health and spending every opportunity he can get to practice his music. With all the practicing he is getting in he is confident that he is going to knock this audition out of the park.

It's three days until Blaine's audition and he is sitting in the study practicing when he senses that his throat is starting to feel scratchy. Over the next few days his throat gets worse and he starts feeling like his head could explode. He knows he has a fever and now he is beginning to cough and his nose is running. "This can't be happening to me know," Blaine laments to himself.

Friday morning Blaine calls Jasper to explain that he can't perform tonight. "You have to perform tonight Blaine because tonight is the only time my boss can see until summer. He is going to Chicago to open up a new branch office," Jasper explained. "If I perform it is not going to be my best though," Blaine says concerned. "I'll explain that to him. I'll let him know that you are ill," Jasper begs. "Okay I'll give it a try," Blaine tells Jasper. "Great, I'll see you tonight. I suggest you just rest today," Jasper advises Blaine as he ends the call.

Feeling terrible and getting worse, Blaine is determined to put on a happy face so people won't notice how bad he feels and get through this audition. He has the girls dressed in their pajamas ready for the babysitter when the phone rings. Blaine ends the call and is upset because the babysitter cancelled because she got called into work. "What am I going to do?" Blaine says to himself. He decides to do the only thing he can do. Blaine calls to the girls, "Put your play clothes back on and pack some toys in some bags because you are going to work with Papa." Blaine decides to text Kurt about the change in plans while the girls are getting changed.

From Blaine:

Babysitter cancelled – taking the girls to work

Kurt is focusing so hard on his work so he will be able to leave on time he doesn't hear his phone buzz. He looks at his watch and sees he has 30 minutes before he has to leave. Kurt wants to talk to Blaine before he starts his set just to calm him down and wish him good luck.

Blaine decides that it would be best for everyone concerned to take a cab to The Train Station so he hails a cab and luckily one stops relatively quickly. He gets the girls, their bags, and his guitar all in the cab and they head out. During the ride he closes his eyes because his head is throbbing, his throat is sore and he feels terrible, but he keeps telling himself he can do this. The girls giggle happily as they look out the windows at the buildings that are lit up. They finally arrive and Blaine takes the girls to the room where they will be staying. He helps them unpack their things and get settled before he goes and gets his equipment ready for his first set.

Kurt is walking out of his office excited about seeing Blaine perform when Stephanie, his boss says. "Kurt, can I see you for just a second? I want to tell you something." Kurt sits down in the chair next to her. "I have some good news," she says when her phone rings. "I need to answer this Kurt. I will be back in just a minute." She says as she walks out the door. Kurt looks at his watch and starts getting antsy. "I need to get going, come on Stephanie." Kurt keeps saying to himself. He decides to text Blaine and let him know he is coming. He takes out his phone and sees that Blaine texted him earlier. Kurt read the text and his anxiety level tripled because Blaine was dealing with so much right now. He needs to be there helping and supporting him. Kurt looks to see if he sees Stephanie coming back. Kurt gets up and starts to leave when he hears her say, "I'll be right there Kurt. You can't go until I tell you this news." Kurt is confused and doesn't know what to do. He looks at his watch and decides he will give her five minutes and then he is leaving. Stephanie finally returns and apologizes and says, "I wanted to tell you before you left that you are being promoted to assistant editor and fashion consultant. It is a fulltime job with benefits. Isn't that great Kurt! I am so happy for you. All your work and effort has paid off. You will start after the fashion show." Kurt looks at her shocked as he says, "I can't believe it. It is a wonderful opportunity and I promise I won't let you down but I really need to get going. I need to be somewhere and I am afraid I am already going to be late," Kurt said as he hugged her and thanked her again before he sprinted out of the building to grab a cab.

Blaine connected the last cable when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Joey. "Hey there, good to see you, in fact you are the person I need right now. Can you do me a favor?" Blaine asks in desperation. "Sure, what can I do for you?" Joey asks as he follows Blaine. "My babysitter cancelled and I had to bring the girls with me. Would you be able to keep an eye on them while I am performing?" Blaine asks as he opens the door and sees the girls playing. "I would be happy to but where is Kurt." Joey asks. "He promised he would be here but lately work seems to be his priority," Blaine commented. "That's strange because he is the one who arranged all your friends to be here," Joey told a surprised Blaine. "He did what?" Blaine asked confused. "He reserved a table for all your friends to surprise you and support you." Joey says as he looks at Blaine concerned. He grabs Blaine's shoulders and asks, "Are you alright because you don't look so good?" Blaine looks at Joey and replies, "No I'm not. I am sick but I have this important guy coming to see me perform tonight so I have to go on." Blaine looks at his watch and says, "It's time for my set. Girls, Uncle Joey is going to watch you so do what he says okay." The girls shake their heads yes and Blaine leaves and heads towards the stage. Joey says, "Come on girls, let's go see Papa sing." Joey takes the girls out to his table.

Kurt looks at his watch as he is wishes this cab was going faster. Kurt is thinking to himself that Blaine is probably starting his set now and I am stuck in this cab. Blaine is going to be so mad at me. The traffic is so slow that Kurt believes a turtle would be going faster. He begins debating with himself on whether it would be faster if he got out of the cab and ran to The Train Station or stay in the cab. A few minutes later Kurt was running to The Train Station.

Joey makes it to his table and explains to the friends why he has the girls. Emma sits on Joey's lap while Elizabeth sits on Sally's lap when the announcer introduces Blaine. He walks on stage as the audience screams with joy. The girls cheer along with the crowd as they chant "Papa, Papa."

Blaine starts the set with his guitar and sings the best his throat will allow him to but his friends can tell he is not on the top of his game but they still cheer loudly after every song. Blaine moves to the piano and gets the crowd going with 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel. He looks into the crowd and sees Emma and Elizabeth dancing to the song and he forgets about how bad he feels. He smiles at the sight and he sings for his girls. The place is really jumping when he performs 'Shout.' Blaine sees his girls having a blast as they raise the hands and shout along with the crowd. He closes with 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. The crowd demands an encore so he returns and says, "Thank you," he says as Blaine looks directly at his daughters. "This song I am dedicating to those two angels who I love deeply and they remind me daily that as long as they are in my life I will never be alone. This song is called 'Not Alone.' Emma and Elizabeth this song is for you." Blaine sings this song with all his heart and when he finishes the song he simply stands, bows and blows a kiss to his girls. After he leaves the stage he sits down on the chair that is nearby. Happy he made it but feeling terrible and light headed.

Jasper sees him and tells him he was great. "My boss will be here for your next set Blaine and he is going to love you. Blaine just crumbles in the chair not knowing if he will make it through another set. Blaine stands up and gets a cold glass of water to drink. It feels so good and he drinks it straight down without stopping to breathe. He then finds a towel that he gets wet and wipes the sweat off his face. It refreshes him a bit but he prays to God to please let him get through one more set.

Kurt final runs through the door of The Train Station and sees the reserved table with all their friends and his daughters. He gets to the table just in time to hear the announcer introduce Blaine. Everyone starts cheering and applauding causing Kurt to smile. He is so happy and proud of his husband. Kurt even notices Jasper looking pretty happy as he is sitting at a back table with a man dressed in a suit. That man must be his boss Kurt assumes. He knows Blaine will ace this audition because he is so talented and has practiced so hard. Besides he has this music down pat. Blaine's dream is going to start coming true because was born to be a performer.

Blaine walks onto the stage and Kurt's optimism drops like a lead balloon. He immediately knows something is seriously wrong. "Joey, something is wrong. I'm going backstage. Keep an eye on the girls please." Kurt whispers to Joey.

Blaine doesn't start with the guitar this set. He slowly walks to the piano and grabs the piano as he sits down on the bench. Blaine starts a song that he has played for years but is missing some of the notes. He is feeling light headed and sweating profusely as he tries to continue but is having trouble remembering the words and he feels his world starting to spin. He stops playing and sits for a few seconds as the crowd becomes quiet. "I'm sorry. I can't continue," Blaine weakly says into the microphone. He slowly stands and starts to walk off the stage. He looks up and sees a blurry Kurt standing there and soon he is rushing towards him. Blaine makes it off stage and Kurt catches him in his arms as Blaine collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really like to hear what you think about the story so far. Don't be afraid to write a review. <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Results of a Choice

Life Goes On

Chapter 8 – Results of a Choice

Kurt catches Blaine before he falls to the floor. Kurt sits Blaine down on the chair and calls his name as he gently lifts his head. He looks at Blaine's face and sees tired eyes and a flushed face that is covered with sweat. Kurt puts the back of his hand against Blaine's forehead and instantly realizes that Blaine has a fever. "Blaine you are burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kurt asks his ill husband. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm really sorry," Blaine whispers.

Joey and Sally find the boys off stage. Joey helps Kurt get Blaine up and they carefully walk him to the back room so he can lie down on the couch for a while. Kurt and Joey are discussing what happened and deciding what to do before Kurt takes him home. While Kurt and Joey are talking Sally looks after Blaine. She checks his pulse which is slightly elevated and agrees with Kurt that he has a fever, how high she couldn't tell. "The girls, where are the girls? Joey you are supposed to be watching the girls, you promised." Blaine said weakly as he tries to get up but feeling light headed he slowly lies back down. "Blaine, listen to me. Rachael and Santana took the girls and their toys back to your apartment. They are going to put the girls to bed and stay there with them until you get home. So don't worry about the girls. Right now you are the one we are worried about." Joey says easing Blaine's concern when the manager of The Train Station rushes in concerned about Blaine. Kurt tries to explain what happened when Sally interrupts and says, "Excuse me sir, but can you bring us a glass and a pitcher of cold water because I am very concerned that part of Blaine's problem is he's severely dehydrated and we need to get some fluids into him immediately."

The manager leaves quickly to get some water when Jasper rushes in and says, "Blaine, what happened? My boss is furious that I made him come to see such a bad performance and you walking off the stage." Kurt turns and looks at Jasper and yells, "Are you blind? He is very sick and shouldn't even have been here tonight. The only reason he was here tonight was to audition for your boss. So get the hell out of here!" Jasper turns around and is heading out of the room when he stops and turns around and says, "Tell Blaine my boss is not going to sign off on the contract. Tell him I'm sorry it didn't work out and good luck in the future." Joey stood up and walked towards Jasper and looked directly into his eyes and sternly said, "Get out and don't come back." Jasper left and Joey shuts the door. Blaine lifts his arm and lays it over his eyes so no one can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Kurt, I think you need to take him to a hospital or clinic. He is dehydrated and he may need some meds to recover properly." Sally suggests with concern in her voice. The manager returns with some water which Blaine drinks slowly. A few minutes later they are helping Blaine get ready to the hospital. "The taxi is here," the manager announces. As Kurt and Joey help Blaine up the manager says, "Give me a call when you are feeling better Blaine and then we will discuss your schedule." Kurt gets in the taxi first and then assists Blaine as he struggles to get in. Finally, everyone is in the taxi and they quickly travel to the nearest hospital wanting to get some help for Blaine who is leaning against Kurt with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later they arrive at the nearby hospital. After registering with the intake nurse the four adults find themselves sitting on some blue plastic chairs outside the emergency room as they wait for Blaine's name to be called. Kurt has his arm around Blaine's shoulders as he leans against him with his eyes half open when they finally hear, 'Blaine Hummel-Anderson.' Kurt stands and helps Blaine as they slowly follow the nurse. She takes them to an exam room. Kurt helps Blaine get onto the exam bed while the nurse gets a chart and begins to get Blaine's vitals. Blaine's blood pressure and pulse are normal but his temperature is 102.6 degrees. She asks Blaine what happened and he explains. "When did you start feeling ill?" she asks. Blaine is having trouble staying awake so she looks at Kurt. "I am not sure, the last couple of days. Our daughter just got over the flu and he was caring for her most of the time. " Kurt answers but his heart feels like it has been stabbed because he realizes he didn't even notice Blaine was sick until he collapsed into his arms and thinks. "What kind of a husband have I been lately?" Blaine looks at the nurse and mumbles, "Tuesday." Kurt thinks to himself, "Tuesday, it is now Saturday morning and I didn't even notice my husband wasn't feeling well for four days. What is wrong with you Kurt?" The nurse writes down the information and then asks, "What are your current symptoms Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine looks at her and says, "Throbbing headache, tired, sore throat, congested, runny nose, dizzy, light headed, and I just feel rotten all over. Other than that I am wonderful." She smiles and says, "At least you still have a sense of humor. The doctor will be here in a few minutes and get you started on the road of feeling better." She says as she leaves the room. Kurt sits down next to Blaine and holds his hand as Blaine slowly closes his eyes.

A doctor enters the room and Kurt nudges Blaine so he will open his eyes. "Hi, I am Dr. Lansing and it looks like you don't feel well. Let me check you out and then I'll tell you what I think." He starts by listening to Blaine's lungs and can hear the congestion. He looks at the chart and says, "Mr. Hummel-Anderson you are a pretty sick individual. First off you are severely dehydrated so we are going to get you hooked up to an IV and pump some fluid into you. That should help you feel a little better pretty quickly. Next it sounds like you may have bronchitis which could lead to pneumonia if you are not careful. So I will be prescribing you meds to tackle the bronchitis. I don't want you outside for any extended amount of time for at least a week. If you don't follow these orders I can guarantee you will be back here within a week. Do you understand?" Kurt looks at Blaine and answers, "Yes, he will follow those orders and I you I will make sure of it." Kurt smiles as he rubs Blaine's hand lovingly. "Alright, you are going to rest here for an hour or so while I will get someone to start the IV and give you some meds. After you get hydrated and start feeling better you will be released. Do you have any questions or concerns before I leave?" the doctor asks. The boys say "no," so the doctor leaves and Kurt and Blaine are alone. "I'm going to go let Joey and Sally know what the doctor said and tell them to go home. I'll be back in a few minutes so why don't you close your eyes and rest." Kurt tells Blaine and then he gently kisses his forehead before he leaves.

Blaine closes his eyes then opens then quickly as he hears a nurse come in to start the IV and give him some meds. She gets the IV started and makes sure it is working properly and tells Blaine it will take about an hour to empty the bag and then he will be discharged. She completes her work and leaves as Blaine's eyes fall closed. He wants to sleep but instead his brain is reliving the events of the last 24 hours. He keeps hearing Jasper's words that his boss isn't going to sign off on the contract because of his poor performance. He feels like his dream has burst and his heart aches from the disappointment. His unknown music future concerns him deeply as he feels he has let his family down.

Blaine wakes to see Kurt smiling at him. Kurt moves closer and grabs Blaine's hand but Blaine avoids looking at Kurt's eyes because he feels ashamed and sad. "I am so glad I can take you home as soon as you are feeling better." Kurt says as he rubs the top of Blaine's hand. Blaine looks at their hands and softly says, "I'm sorry Kurt, I screwed everything up. All the work and time I spent practicing was for nothing. It was a waste." Blaine closes his eyes but a tear finds its way down his cheek anyway. "Blaine sweetie, don't you dare think that. You are very sick and you should have never been forced to perform tonight. You did everything humanly possible. So I don't want to hear any apologizes from you. If someone needs to apologize it should be me. I should have noticed that you were not feeling well and working too hard balancing the kids, home, and me. I have been so focused on me I couldn't see what was going with you and the girls and I am so sorry. You and the girls are the most important things in my life and I got blinded by my career dreams, but not any more though. I promise you Blaine that is going to change as soon as I get you home." Kurt pledges to Blaine as he kisses his cheek.

The nurse walks in and looks at the IV bag and sees that it is empty. "How are you feeling now?" he asks as she checks his vitals. "I am feeling better than when I arrived." Blaine says as he tries to sit up. "Your vitals look good," she says as she starts taking out the IV. "I just need you to sign this release and you are ready to go. Make sure you follow the directions the doctor told you. Any questions or concerns before you leave?" The nurse asks and the boys shake their heads no. Blaine signs the release as Kurt takes the meds. Blaine gets his coat on and Kurt stays by his side as they leave the ER. Kurt hails a cab and they get home safe and sound.

They quietly enter the apartment and Kurt makes Blaine goes straight to their bedroom and change into his pajamas and get into bed. Kurt decides to wake Rachael and Santana, to let them know they are home and they can go home if they want. They decide to leave so Kurt calls a cab for them. He thanks them for their help and tells them to be careful getting home. After they leave he goes and checks on the girls and sees they are sound asleep and didn't even wake up when he and Blaine returned. Finally he went to his bedroom to find Blaine sleeping but restless because of his coughing. Kurt quietly changed and got into bed. He looks at Blaine and thinks about all the sacrifices Blaine has made recently for his family and him and how his dream was shattered tonight, while he has only been concerned about working for and helping to plan a fashion show and being in a Broadway play. His dreams are coming true while Blaine's are falling apart. "Tomorrow, I am going to have to tell him about getting a promotion and getting closer to my fashion dream." Kurt wonders to himself. "What will you think Blaine when you hear about it? Will you be happy for me or upset? Will this affect our relationship in a bad way?" Kurt adjusts the covers and gives Blaine a gentle kiss on the cheek as he wraps his arms around Blaine and snuggles up close, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	9. Chapter 9 Recovery

Life Goes On

Chapter 9 - Recovery

When Kurt wakes up the sun is shining through the windows. He thinks for a minute and then panics and sits up quickly saying, "Emma, get up, it's time for school." Then he relaxes immediately as he remembers it's Saturday and there is no school. Kurt hears giggles and senses he is being watched. He looks down at the foot of the bed and sees Emma and Elizabeth wrapped up in their blanket and smiling at him. "Good morning girls. Can you please explain to me what you two are doing?" Kurt whispers. "We are sitting on your bed waiting for you and Papa to wake up because yesterday Papa promised to make us blueberry pancakes for breakfast if we were good when we went to his work, and we were very good." Emma explains licking her lips. "Booberry pancakes, wuv booberry pancakes Daddy." Elizabeth shouts as she starts jumping up and down on the bed. Blaine starts hacking loudly as he tries to clear his lungs. He gets out of bed quickly and heads to the bathroom. "What is wrong with Papa? He didn't say good morning. He always says good morning." Emma says as she looks at Kurt concerned. "Papa is sick Sweetie. Last night Aunt Rachael and Aunt Santana brought you home so I could take Papa to the hospital to see a doctor who gave him some medicine to make him better." Kurt explains. "I don't think the doctor did a very good job Daddy because Papa is still sick." Emma states her opinion seriously with her hand on her hip. "Well last night he was very sick and he just started taking the medicine that will make him better so it might take a little while. So this week Papa has to rest and stay inside." Kurt explains as Blaine comes back to bed and gets under the covers before he says, "Good morning girls," and then lies down and closes his eyes. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and make some breakfast while Papa rests." Kurt suggests as he checks Blaine's forehead to see if he is still running a temp which Kurt thinks he is because he still feels a little warm to the touch.

Kurt gets out of bed and walks with the girls to the kitchen and says. "Today we are going to be very quiet so papa can sleep okay." Kurt starts mixing the pancake batter when Emma starts talking. "Papa was very good last night at work Daddy. I got to sit on Uncle Joey's lap and I watched Papa sing and play the guitar. When he started playing the piano we got to dance with the other people on the floor. You should have seen us Daddy we were really good. Everyone watched us dance. Papa even watched us dancing and then he smiled at us really happy. We had lots of fun and danced so much, but we got pooped and fell asleep before the next show." Kurt listens intently realizing what a wonderful family memory he had missed out on while being stuck at work. "I dance too Daddy and had fun, fun, fun!" Elizabeth announces proudly with a big smile on her face. Kurt gets two plates out of the cupboard while he cooks the pancakes. He puts a cooked pancake onto each plate and cuts it up into pieces. "Syrp pwease," Elizabeth asks. Kurt pours some syrup onto Elizabeth's plate and gives them each a glass of milk. Okay girls, I am going to go check on Papa and give him his medicine, so eat your pancakes and I will be right back." Kurt says as he heads to his bedroom.

Kurt quietly enters the bedroom to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Kurt sits down next to him and asks, "How are you feeling?" Blaine looks at Kurt and jokingly answers, "How do I look?" Kurt stands up asking, "Why are you sitting up and not covered up in bed?" He motions to Blaine to lie down. "I was coughing and it is easier to breathe if I am sitting up." He says weakly as he follows Kurt's directions. Kurt puts some pillows behind Blaine so he is elevated in bed. Kurt pulls up the covers and says, "Open up please, I need to know if you have a fever and then you can take your medicine." Kurt goes to check on the girls and then returns to see Blaine reading the thermometer. "I hate being sick," Blaine moans as he hands the thermometer to Kurt. "It reads 100.8 degrees. At least it is going down. Take your meds and I want you to drink a lot of liquids so you don't get dehydrated again." Blaine takes his medicine and drinks up all the water in the glass and then shows it to Kurt. "Good boy," Kurt says as he gently pats the top of Blaine's head and takes the glass. "I'll be back with some pancakes and coffee because you are staying in bed today do you understand." Kurt says emphatically. "Yes Nurse Hummel-Anderson. You know Kurt I have always fantasized about you being my nurse." Blaine says with a smirk and a wink. "Down boy, you are too sick and I intend on nursing you back to health not being your fantasy." Kurt informs Blaine as he leaves the room shaking his backside for Blaine to enjoy.

Blaine slept through the next few hours while the girls played with their toys quietly in the living room until they sneaked off into their own bedroom. "Eliza we need to make Papa a get well card because he is sick. I will get the paper, scissors, glue, and markers." Emma says as she puts everything down on the small table in their room. The girls have been working on their cards for about an hour when Kurt comes to check up on them. "What are you doing girls?" He says from the door. "Picture for Papa, markers." Elizabeth squeals. "We're making Get Well soon cards for Papa," Emma explains staying focused on her work. Kurt walks over to the table to see the cards when he looks at Elizabeth and his eyes bug out. Kurt stays calm on the outside but inside he is exploding because Elizabeth has marker all over her face, arms, hands, and all over her clothes. "We're done Daddy. Can we go give them to Papa now?" Emma asks as she holds up her card along with Eliza's pictures. Kurt is admiring their work when he hears Blaine coughing again.

Kurt enters his bedroom and asks, "How are you feeling?" Kurt asks as he sees Blaine drinking some water as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Good boy keep pushing those liquids." Kurt encourages. "Yea, you can keep saying that but I'm the one who has to get up to pee all the time." Blaine says as he heads to the bathroom again. Kurt leaves to get Blaine a fresh pitcher of water. When Blaine returns he sees two little girls standing in the doorway. "Hi Papa, we made you Get Well cards because you are sick," Emma said as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed so he could see the girls. "Daddy said we can't come in because we can't get your germs," Emma explains. She looks around and takes a deep breath and holds it then she covers her nose and mouth with her little hand and runs to Blaine and gives him her card and then runs back to the doorway and takes a deep breath to get some air back I her lungs. Elizabeth just runs in and gives Blaine her card. Blaine starts laughing out loud and coughing at the sight of all the marker colors covering Elizabeth as she skips back to Emma. Kurt hears Blaine laughing and coughing and returns quickly. He sees the girls and understands why Blaine was laughing. Kurt points to Elizabeth and says, "This is all you fault. I am going to be scrubbing her for hours." Kurt says with a smile as Blaine grabs his phone and takes a picture of the girls and a close up of Elizabeth. "Thank you girls and I can tell that your cards are already making me feel better." Blaine says as he begins to lie down. "Come on girls let's make some dinner while Papa rests." Kurt says as he leads the girls to the kitchen. Blaine smiles with joy in his heart as he looks at the cards and places them on the night stand. He then covers himself with the covers and falls back asleep with a smile on his face thinking about his lovely family.

The next day Blaine continues to improve and was feeling much better when his thoughts take him back to Jasper's words and concern over his music future. "Blaine, I need to talk to you about something if you have some time and are up to it," Kurt says since the girls are watching The Little Mermaid. "Sure, come here and sit down and tell me what is on your mind." Blaine tells Kurt as he sits crossed legged on the bed facing Kurt and pats the space across from him for Kurt to come and sit. Kurt sits down and takes Blaine's hands.

I want to explain why I was so late to your show Friday night at The Train Station. I was heading out of my office, making sure I was giving myself enough time to be there early because I wanted to talk to you before you went on for your first set. Stephanie stops me and says she needs to tell me something before I leave. We walk into her office and she begins to say something when her phone rings. She has to take it and she leaves her office. I wait a few minutes and decide I am leaving. I start leaving and she sees me and says I will be done in one minute. I need to tell you something. I go back into her office and sit down and decide I will give her five minutes and then I am gone no matter what. I look at my phone and I see you left a message and that is when I found out that you took the girls to work with you. She comes back and she finally tells me her news. I quickly leave and grab a cab and we get stuck in traffic. I finally decide to simply get out of the cab and run there. So that's what I did and I got there in time to see you struggle and then leave the stage. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you Blaine." Kurt says apologetically. "Kurt, to be honest with you I haven't even thought about you not being there, so don't worry about it. You were there in time to take care of me and besides things happen we don't have control over." Blaine says as he caresses Kurt's cheek.

"The other part that I need to tell you is what the news was that Stephanie had to tell me. She told me that I was being given a promotion to assistant editor and fashion consultant. This new job would start after the fashion show." Kurt announces to Blaine and he carefully observes Blaine's facial reaction to the news. "Wow Kurt, that is wonderful news," Blaine says happily as he hugs Kurt tightly. Blaine lets go of Kurt and continues. "It sounds like you got your dream job and you are going to be on Broadway soon. Everything is falling in place for you, congratulations. I'm so happy and proud of you. All your hard work is finally being noticed and you are being properly rewarded." Blaine says before hugging him again. You must be thrilled and your Dad must be so proud," Blaine says. "I haven't told him yet because I wanted you to be the first to know," Kurt remarks. "What are you doing here, go and call him and share you wonderful news," Blaine tells Kurt as he motions him to go call his Dad. Kurt slides off the bed and quickly heads out of the bedroom to get his phone. When Kurt is out of sight Blaine drops his head into his hands feeling good for Kurt but thinking to himself. "He makes his family proud while I'm a loser and just let my family down." Kurt comes back quietly and stops at the doorway to see a frustrated Blaine. Kurt knows what Blaine is truly thinking and feeling though and he knows Blaine is going to put on a happy façade for him. Kurt backs up a few feet so he is not in the doorway any more. He then makes some noise before entering the bedroom so Blaine can hear him. Kurt enters the room and now sees a smiling Blaine again. Kurt calls his Dad and puts him on speaker so Blaine can hear what Burt has to say. "That's great news Kurt, I am so proud of you. I knew you would tame that city." They continue sharing some other news and talking about the girls when Burt suddenly asks, "How did Blaine's audition go Friday night" I am sure you knocked it out of the park, right Anderson?" Kurt looks at Blaine and his smile drops and he says 'excuse me' and is on his way to the bathroom as Kurt explains what happened to his Dad.


	10. Chapter 10 Making Changes

Life Goes On

Chapter 10 – Making Changes

A few weeks have passed and Blaine is back to feeling his normal self and performing at The Train Station again. Ever since Kurt told him about his promotion at Blaine has been thinking about their future. Kurt is going to be very busy with play rehearsal and working at fulltime that Blaine realizes he will be the main one caring for the girls, their home, and meeting Kurt's needs for the foreseeable future. Blaine has come to the conclusion that he has to make a choice and it will change his life. If Kurt can make enough money for the family to live on comfortably then he will become a house husband and devote all his time to making sure his family is safe, happy, and taken care of. "I will give up my dreams for my family's sake," Blaine thinks to himself. Now he has to find time to break the news to Kurt about his decision, except when does Kurt have any time to talk.

Blaine was putting the girls to bed when Kurt finally arrived home. Kurt read a story to the girls before bedtime while Blaine cleaned up the bathroom and then warmed up Kurt's dinner. They both kissed the girls goodnight and walked to the kitchen table to talk.

"The lasagna tastes wonderful Blaine." Kurt compliments Blaine. "Thanks, I had to become a better cook so the girls would be healthy since I'm preparing all their meals now," Blaine remarks. "Blaine, I really appreciate what you are doing for the girls and keeping dinner warm for me," Kurt says before he takes another bite. "I'm glad you appreciate it. At least I am good at something," Blaine says but Kurt doesn't hear the complete remark as he is checking texts on his phone. Blaine watches Kurt eat a few more bites of his dinner when he finally says, "Kurt, I want to talk to you about a decision I have made that I think is the best choice for our family." Kurt swallows and says, "This sounds pretty serious. You have me worried a little bit." Kurt puts his fork down and gives Blaine all his attention. "Kurt, ever since you told me about your promotion I have been thinking about how your new job is going to affect our family. Lately, you have been very busy getting ready for the fashion show and we haven't seen very much of you. I think after the fashion show you are still going to be very busy because you will be rehearsing for the lead in the Broadway musical and working at fulltime in your new position. You are not going to have time to help out with the girls and around the apartment. You are going to be rehearsing and then working 6 out of 7 days leaving at 9:00 a.m. and getting home at 8:00 p.m. on a good day. I'm performing 5 out of 7 nights a week leaving at 6 o'clock and getting back after midnight. Do you see a problem with our schedules?" Blaine asks. Kurt nods his head up and down acknowledging he sees the problem. "Why don't we look into hiring a nanny to fill in when we are not around?" Kurt suggests. "We could, but when Lindsey asked us to raise her children like our own daughters if she wasn't able to, I don't think she wanted her girls raised by a nanny. She wanted us to raise the girls and be a part of their lives so I believe the best solution to this situation is for me to stop performing and I will become a house husband. I want to raise our daughters and take care of them like we agreed to. I will also be able to care for our home as well as be there for you when you need me. If I calculated correctly I think we should be able to live off the income you would be bringing home from both jobs." Kurt looks at Blaine as he is processing what Blaine just implied and suggested. "Blaine, you love to perform and your dream is to sing professionally and this decision sounds like you are giving up on your dream. I don't want you to give up your dreams while I continue to pursue mine. Does this decision have anything to do with Jasper and your audition?" Kurt wonders. "Kurt, my most important dream is to love, support, and provide for our daughters and my husband. If I keep performing I won't be around for the girls or you and I don't want that. My family is too important to me," Blaine explains. "Wow, that makes me sound like I don't put my family first and my family is not my top priority," Kurt says feeling like a jerk. "You can't resign Kurt because you make the most money. We can't live on what I make from The Train Station and I didn't mean to imply that your family is not important to you," Blaine says as Kurt contemplates his reasoning. "Blaine, I am going to be totally honest with you. I don't like you giving up on your dream because your feelings got hurt by some jerk that can't see how talented you are. But, I am going to support your decision under the following conditions. You will still sing, play music, and write songs and when things settle down for us and the girls are older you will pursue your dream of performing. I also want you to schedule gigs every so often so you can stay on top of your performance skills. Blaine, I love you with all my heart and I don't want this change to cause us to grow apart. I know lately I haven't been here for you and the girls like I should be. But you and the girls mean the world to me and I love you more than anything else. Nothing is more important to me than you and the girls, you have to know that right." Kurt says as he holds Blaine's hands and looks into his eyes. "I will accept your conditions and support, and Kurt I do know you love us," Blaine says as he stands and walks towards Kurt who stands. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and then kisses him passionately on his lips. Blaine ends the kiss and whispers in Kurt's ear, "I would be happy to allow you to prove your love to me Mr. Hummel-Anderson if you are interested." Kurt hugs Blaine tightly and says, "You go ahead and check on the girls and I'll meet you in the bedroom after I clean up these dishes." Kurt watches Blaine happily walk down the hall and thinks to himself, "Blaine my love, I know what you are doing. You are giving up on your dreams because that jerk caused you to lose your confidence, but I am going to make sure you keep your dreams alive because I love you too much Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt turns out the light and with a smile on his face quickly heads to their bedroom to prove how much he loves Blaine.

The next day Blaine gives his two week notice to the manager of The Train Station. The manager was very disappointed to hear Blaine would be leaving and begged him to stay. He was even willing to give him a raise but Blaine stuck to his guns and his performing days at The Train Station would be coming to an end in two weeks.

Fourteen days flew by since Blaine had turned in his letter of resignation and tonight was his final performance. Kurt, the girls, Joey, Sally, friends and fans of Blaine's had filled The Train Station to support Blaine. "Before I finish this evening I want to thank my friends and fans for coming tonight and supporting me all these years. I want to thank my beautiful girls Emma and Elizabeth for making my life wonderful. I love you very much. Finally, I want to thank my husband Kurt. Thank you for supporting me, putting up with my craziness, but most of all for just loving me. This song is I was for you.

Before for I met you I was alright..."

Blaine sang the song with all his heart knowing this was the end of his dream. Blaine, his family and friends, all had tears in their eyes because they knew the significance of this song to Blaine and Kurt. Blaine played the last note and let it linger into the air. He quickly got up and jumped off the stage and ran over to Kurt. Blaine melted into his loving husband's arms as tears flowed from Blaine's eyes. Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear, "This isn't the end Blaine. I won't let you give up on your dreams." Blaine tightens his grip around Kurt.

Blaine and the girls quickly get into a routine that is working well for them. After getting Emma to school Blaine and Elizabeth spend time playing in the park, reading a book or drawing some pictures before taking a nap. In the afternoon before making dinner Blaine focuses on Emma and doing things she wants to do after she gets her homework done. Kurt has been busy with last minute prep for the fashion show putting in long hours double checking every detail. They haven't seen him a lot lately but hopefully that will change soon, once the fashion show is over.

Finally the night of the fashion show arrives and Joey and Sally agree to watch the girls so Blaine could be Kurt's escort. The girls are eating dinner when Kurt shouts, "Come on Blaine, we need to get going." Blaine comes running out of the bedroom and poses as he stands in front of his family waiting for their approval. "Wow!" Everyone shouts as Blaine does a spin in his beautiful navy blue suit that Kurt had chosen for him. "Pwitty," Elizabeth giggles with a smile. Kurt stares at Blaine mesmerized and speechless. Kurt finally comes back to reality and says, "You look great Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Come on we need to get going, the cab is downstairs." After kissing the girls goodnight and reminding them to be good the husbands head out the door anticipating on having a magical evening together.

They arrive at the venue with time to spare and Kurt goes backstage to make sure everything is running according to plan. Blaine walks around the venue meeting people while he waits for Kurt to return. After a while they announce to the people to find their seats the show would be starting soon. There was no sign of Kurt and Blaine didn't know where they were supposed to sit so he just stood by the side of the auditorium staying out of the way of people as they found their seats. They lights were turned down and the show started. Cheers and applause could be heard after each outfit was shown. At the conclusion of the show people stood and applauded their approval of the show when suddenly Stephanie came out onto the runway pulling Kurt behind her. Stephanie thanked everyone for coming and then introduced Kurt Hummel to the audience and bragged about all the hard work he had done to make this such a successful show. When Stephanie and Kurt left the runway the lights were turned back on and people began to exit the auditorium and head towards the entrance for some refreshments. Blaine followed the crowd figuring that Kurt would eventually come out to mingle with the people. He finally saw Kurt standing with a group of people smiling and laughing while drinking some champagne. Blaine stood by the wall just watching Kurt from afar as he moved from group to group completely enthralled in what they were saying. Blaine had been standing by the wall for quite a while when Kurt finally saw him and waved. Blaine waved back and just stayed frozen in his spot. A man walks up to Blaine who noticed he had been staring at Kurt and says, "I hear he is married so you might as well move on to someone else." The man moves on before Blaine can say anything. Blaine looks at his watch realizing it is getting late when Kurt finally comes up to him. "Hi Blaine, hasn't this been a wonderful evening?" Kurt says as he hugs Blaine. "You did a great job Kurt. I heard people saying they thought the show was fantastic and wondering who is Kurt Hummel," Blaine shares. "Listen to this, Stephanie wants me to attend her after show party to meet some famous fashion experts so let's go Blaine her limo is waiting for us." Kurt tells Blaine as he starts pulling him towards the door. "Wait Kurt," Blaine says as he stops moving. "Kurt, I am so proud of you but it is late and the girls will be up before too long so you go and enjoy yourself, you have earned this recognition. I need to go home so Joey and Sally can leave and I need to get some sleep before the girls rise," Blaine explains. "But Blaine, I want you to come with me. I want to celebrate with you," Kurt is saying. "Why?" Blaine asks wondering why since they haven't been together all night long, but before Kurt can answer an assistant to Stephanie interrupts, "Kurt, hurry up Stephanie is waiting in the limo." Blaine looks at Kurt and says, "Go Kurt, have a good time and I will see you at home." Blaine kisses Kurt on his cheek and starts to walk towards the door as the assistant starts pulling Kurt to the waiting limo.

As Kurt gets near the limo the assistant says, "You are so lucky to have such a hot friend. I hope you are getting some great benefits from him if you know what I mean." Kurt stops in his tracks and looks at the assistant with disdain. "Why would you say that?" Kurt asks smugly. "He's been staring at you all night long practically drooling with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. How could you have not noticed?" The assistant asks as he opens up the limousine's back door. Kurt felt like his emotions had just been drenched with a huge bucket of ice water and the joy of this evening turned into severe guilt. Kurt finally realizes he had ignored Blaine all night long. No wonder he wants to go home and couldn't get out of here fast enough. He had treated Blaine like a complete stranger instead of his precious and wonderful husband. Kurt leans into the limo and says, "Stephanie I will not be going to the party with you and I will see you sometime next week and, don't call me." Kurt backs up and starts heading towards the venue. "You're going to go after that friend of yours aren't you?" The assistant says in a jealous tone. "You're a lucky dog! Go get him!" The assistant yells. "Yes, I am lucky and for your information that friend is my husband!" Kurt says proudly as he starts running trying to find Blaine. Kurt goes out the door that Blaine had gone through earlier and is running down the sidewalk trying to catch up with his husband. He runs down a few blocks when he finally sees a familiar man with black curly hair sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

Kurt starts to slow down and stops when he is a few steps away. He takes in a few deep breathes as he tries to catch his breath before he quietly walks up to the bench and asks, "Can I buy you a medium drip? I know of a nice coffee shop just down the street." Kurt extends his hand hoping that Blaine will accept it. Blaine looks up with moist eyes and looks at Kurt for a few seconds deciding what to do. Slowly a forgiving smile appears on Blaine's face and he grabs Kurt's hand and replies. "I would love to."

They walk silently to the coffee shop hand in hand. Once there Kurt get's their coffees and two cronuts to share while Blaine finds a table. Kurt walks over to the table and sits down and gives Blaine his cup of coffee and cronut. Blaine takes a bite of his cronut and mumbles. "Mmm, I love cronuts and then smashes the rest of it into his mouth. "Blaine," Kurt reprimands. "If you choke I am not going to give you mouth to mouth." Blaine slowly chews up the remaining cronut enjoying it immensely. "Mmm good, are you sure you don't want to give me mouth to mouth?" Blaine asks Kurt as he licks his lips. "Not here Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Kurt answers leaving it open for a future possibility. "I love the sound of that, Hummel-Anderson. Tonight everyone just called you Kurt Hummel." Blaine said as he lowered his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I didn't know it bothered you when people called me Hummel only," Kurt replies. "I don't want to sound childish or jealous or hurt your feelings but it does bother me Kurt. I want people to know you are married to me and that you are mine and that you are proud of that fact." Blaine says as he looks at disappointedly at Kurt. "Blaine, I am yours and yours only, and I am very proud to be able to say that, don't ever doubt that." Kurt says strongly as he grabs Blaine's hand and holds it tightly. I don't Kurt." Blaine says, but Kurt watches Blaine's eyes and they are telling Kurt something different. "Blaine, your eyes are giving you away. Please be honest with me." Kurt begs wanting Blaine to be truthful. "Tonight, I watched you from afar as you enjoyed yourself basking in the success of the show, mingling with these fashion experts, being talked about by people and you loved it," Blaine says. "I did enjoy it. I had worked very hard and it was a very successful show. Why shouldn't I enjoy this evening?" Kurt asks proudly not going to feel guilty. "You should have enjoyed this evening Kurt. You have been spending numerous hours for weeks working for tonight's fashion show. You're happy and you should be happy sharing your success and joy with your friends in the fashion world and that is great. But why didn't you want to take a few minutes to share your happiness and success with the people you say you love and are the most important to you. We would have loved to share in your success but we were nowhere to be seen. It makes me feel that your career is the most important thing in your life. Is your career more important than your children and husband Kurt? It feels like it is and you have chosen your work over us, your family." Kurt sits there stunned by Blaine's comments. "Listen Kurt, I didn't want to put a damper on your night. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm sorry. You probably wish you had gone to Stephanie's party now. We should go home, it's late and I promised to take the girls to the park tomorrow and you have to go to the office and pack up your things so you can move into your new office on Monday. Blaine stands and waits for Kurt to move. Kurt, trying to comprehend what Blaine just said slowly stands. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and they silently walk out of the coffee shop heading home.

Joey and Sally head home after taking a few minutes to hear about the successful fashion show. Blaine and Kurt thank them again for watching the girls as they walk out the door. Blaine goes and checks on the girls while Kurt locks up and turns out the lights. Both of them meet in their bedroom and change into their pajamas before sliding into bed. Kurt grabs a hold of Blaine around his waist and pulls him close. He puts his head on Blaine's shoulder so he is near his ear and whispers, "I love you Blaine and the girls. You guys mean more to me than anything else in this world. You have to believe that and I am so sorry for the way I treated you tonight and the way I have treated my family lately. My family deserves better from me and I promise you will be getting the best me from now on." Blaine stays silent as his eyes fill with tears hoping for the best but concerned about the future of his family.


	11. Chapter 11 Family Time

Life Goes On

Chapter 11 – Family Time

Blaine wakes up the next morning and finds that he is alone in bed. "Great, Kurt must already be gone. So much for being around more for the most important people in your life," Blaine mumbles as he starts to get out of bed to check on the girls. "Where are you going?" Kurt startles Blaine as he walks through the door carrying a tray followed by the girls. Blaine freezes in place and looks confused as he asks, "What's going on?" Blaine slowly gets back into bed. "Daddy says it is breakfast in bed with a movie day," Emma shouts happily as she and Eliz climb onto the bed. Blaine helps the girls up and kisses them on their foreheads while he says, "Good morning girls." Kurt sets the tray with plates filled with scrambled eggs, toast, and glasses with milk and cups with coffee down on the foot of the bed and then carefully joins his family as they sit criss crossed leg style under the covers. Kurt passes a plate and fork to each of the girls before he gives Blaine his plate and coffee along with a smile and a happy look. Kurt starts the Beauty and the Beast DVD then picks up his plate. The family eats breakfast until they hear Belle start to sing and immediately the girls start singing along followed quickly by their Fathers. Blaine looks at his family and couldn't imagine a better morning.

The movie ends and breakfast is finished when Kurt says, "Well that was fun," as he puts the plates and glasses back onto the tray and puts the tray on the floor before he shouts, "Tickle fight!" He grabs Elizabeth and starts tickling his daughter who is giggling and wiggling around until her Daddy lifts he shirt to reveal her beautiful tummy and puts his mouth on it and he blows hard trying to make a funny sound. Elizabeth laughs so hard and long she has tears in her eyes. Blaine had been tickling Emma until she turns around and curls into a ball. So he pulls her off the bed by her ankles and holds her up so she is hanging upside down laughing and wiggling. "Say it Emma if you want me to stop." Blaine told her. "Say what?" She asked as she tries not to giggle. "You know. Say the word Emma." Blaine repeats. "Okay, okay, uncle, uncle, uncle," Emma said laughing happily. "Okay, time for a truce," Blaine says as he carefully places Emma back down on the bed. The family is now lying down on the bed, stretched out and quiet, looking at the ceiling as they catch their breaths because they have been laughing so long. "Group hug," Kurt shouts and within a second they are in each other's arms. "Alright, let's talk about our plans for the day. It's a beautiful day outside so I suggest we make a lovely lunch to take with us and we'll go to the park while Daddy goes to work so he can pack up his things to move to a new office," Blaine says. "Yes," Emma shouts as she raises her fist and pulls it back quickly. "Wait a minute," Kurt says seriously. "Don't think so. Not going to happen. You are not going to the park without me." The smile on Emma's face fades immediately as she realizes they won't be going to the park today because Daddy has to go to work. "So, I guess I'm not going to work today. In fact, I am not going to work for a few days. I'm going to be with my family." Kurt announces happily with a huge smile on his face. The girls are stunned and look at each other for a few seconds as they comprehend what their Daddy had just said. The girls start cheering and jumping up and down on the bed. The family of four hugs each other tightly while smiles are covering their faces. Blaine thinks maybe Kurt is changing for his family. While Kurt has realized how much he has missed this togetherness of his family and he's going to make sure that his family will always be his first priority and they know it without a doubt.

After making lunch and packing it up the family spent the rest of the day at the park and it was fantastic. The girls had never laughed so much. They laughed when they were swinging high in the sky as Blaine and Kurt competed with each other, trying to get their daughter higher than the other. They laughed when they slid down the slide numerous times on their Father's laps. They laughed when they ate their ice cream because Papa got ice cream on his nose and he tried to get it off with his tongue. They loved sitting down together under a tree on a blanket as they ate their wonderful lunch they had made. They laughed when they walked around the city looking into shops at the pretty things, but the best part of the day was riding in a carriage. The girls pretended they were Disney Princesses and waved to strangers as they sat on their Father's laps proudly. They felt like they were in a dream as they took in the magical sights of the city while being pulled by a white horse. At the end of the day the girls were exhausted and were now being carried by their Dads. They rested their tired heads on their loving Father's soft shoulders, struggling to keep their eyes open. When they got home they simply carried the girls into their room and laid them gently on their beds. They removed their shoes and covered up their beautiful daughters. The Dads looked at their daughters and knew this was a day never to be forgotten.

After another day of being together and having fun, Sunday found Blaine and Kurt busy giving the girls their baths. Kurt had filled the tub with warm water, bubbles, and toys. The girls laughed uncontrollably as they put bubbles on their Daddy's head and face. Kurt had washed their hair and was rinsing it when Blaine walked in with towels. After being rinsed off Blaine wrapped the girls into big, warm, soft towels to dry them off and then the girls put on their pajamas. The girls came back into the bathroom and Blaine dried their hair with the blow dryer while Kurt brushed it out. Once they were snug in bed Kurt read them the two stories they had picked out earlier. The girls were pretty tired after such a busy weekend that they were asleep before Kurt had finished the second story. Blaine and Kurt gently kissed their girls goodnight not wanting to wake them. They stood quietly watching their daughters sleep before finally turning on the night light and shutting the door. Kurt stopped Blaine in the hall, turned him around and hugged him tightly and said. "Thank you, thank you Blaine for making me understand that you and the girls are the most precious things in my life. I have realized that if I don't take the time to be with you and the girls now I will be missing out on something wonderful because they're only going to be little for a short time. This weekend, being with you and the girls has been amazing. Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes and replies. "My pleasure Kurt," Blaine whispers to Kurt as he holds him tight. "You know if you are up to it we can end this weekend by putting a cherry on top it, if you know what I mean." Blaine winks at Kurt as he pulls him into their bedroom before shutting the door.

The weekend had passed too quickly and the family was now eating breakfast at the table on a Monday morning with school and work calling. Blaine and Elizabeth were joined by Kurt this morning as they walked Emma to school. They kissed her goodbye and watched her walk into school to start her day. Blaine and Elizabeth continued walking with Kurt to his subway train. They kissed him goodbye and watched him enter the car that would take him away for the day. Blaine and Elizabeth returned back to the apartment to start their day together.

In Ms. Thompson's kindergarten class Alice was telling all the girls about her birthday party. "My party is going to be about Princesses. We are going to dress up in beautiful Disney Princess gowns and fancy jewelry that our Moms are going to help us put on. Then we will take beautiful pictures of us. My Mommy said the other Mommies might even put some lipstick on us. We are going to have so much fun." Emma's face had a huge smile and she was getting so excited about going to the party. She tells the other girls. "I love being a Princess. I have seen all of the Princess movies and I sing all their songs with my Daddy, Papa, and Eliz." Alice pulls out a plastic bag with envelopes and says, "My Mommy said to give these to the teacher to put in your take home folder but I'll just give them to you now." Alice passes out an envelope to each girl and they go put it in their backpacks. She gave one to every girl, except Emma. "I don't have one for you Emma," Alice says. Emma lowers her head and walks to her seat and sits down with a sad face. Emma's friend Penny sits down next to her and asks why she is so sad. "Alice didn't give me an envelope. I don't get to go to her party," Emma answers. Penny stood up and walked over to Alice and said, "You didn't give Emma an envelope. That was not very nice and now she is sad. Why can't Emma come to your party?" Alice looks at Penny and tells her, "Penny, Mommies are going to help us and Emma doesn't have a Mommy and my Mommy said it's wrong to have two Daddies and my Mommy said she doesn't want them inside her house." Penny looks at Alice and says, "Your Mommy is not very nice and it isn't good to make someone sad so I don't think I want to come to your birthday party." Penny walks back to her friend Emma and says, "Alice said you couldn't come because you don't have a Mommy and her Mommy doesn't want your Daddies to come to her house because it is wrong." Emma lowers her head. "Don't be sad Emma because I am not going to go to Alice's birthday party. I don't think her Mommy is very nice." Penny smiles to Emma then gives her a hug. The school bell rings, the class is dismissed, and the friends walk out the door, together.

Blaine notices the sad face on Emma as soon as she walks out of the school door. "Hi Emma, are you alright? Did something happen in school today? Emma looks down at her feet and says, "Nope, can we go home now?" Blaine takes Emma's hand but she lets go still looking at her feet. Blaine's heart aches for his little girl. He has to find out what happened that made his daughter so sad. He decides he will keep talking to Emma about it and hopefully she will spill the beans. If she doesn't talk he will talk to Kurt about it and see what he thinks before talking to Emma's teacher. That afternoon Emma remained very quiet as she played with Eliz. She spent most of the time lying on her bed and reading a book. Emma wasn't acting like Emma. While Blaine was setting the table for dinner Kurt came home. Before calling the girls for dinner he talked to Kurt about Emma. Kurt decides to go talk to Emma and see if she will talk to him.

"Hi Emma, can I come in? I see you are looking at your Beauty and the Beast book." Emma looks at her Daddy and softly and sadly says, "Hi Daddy," and sets her book down as Kurt comes and sits down beside her on the bed. "You remind me of Belle. Emma, you like to read just like her. You like to sing just like Belle too. You know what else you and Belle have in common. You both like to be strong and keep your feelings inside so the people you love are happy even when you are sad. Do you know what your Fathers are really good at, just like Belle's Dad?" Emma looks at Kurt shaking her head no then waiting for an answer. "Belle's Dad always wants to help her when she is sad or in trouble. You see Dads are really good at helping their little girls feel better and making them smile again. Emma, Papa and I can see you are not happy and something is bothering you. Would you let me help you solve your problem so you can be happy again? Papa and I don't like seeing you so sad." Emma looks at Kurt and tears start to form in her eyes and then she suddenly jumps into Kurt's arms and cries on his shoulder.

The phone rings and Blaine answers it. It's Penny's Mom and she explains to Blaine what happened at school today that upset Emma.

Emma tells Kurt between her tears what happened at school today. Kurt's heart hurts badly as he realizes that from now on Emma was going to have to deal with and be exposed to gay hatred because of Blaine and himself. Kurt held his daughter tightly in his arms for a few minutes as he thought about what he would say to her. "Emma, I am so sorry that you feel so sad. Can you tell me which of Alice's reasons as to why you were not invited upset you the most?" Kurt asks as he rubs her back. "Everything made be sad Daddy. It's like a big heavy pile of sad and she kept adding to it. The girls are going to dress up in beautiful Princess gowns and I love being a Princess, you know that right. I know doing that with my friends would be so much fun. I'm mad that my Mommy isn't here to take me. She is supposed be here to do things like this with me. That's what Mommies do. I bet Aunt Rachael would have gone with me if I needed to take a Mommy but Alice didn't even think about that. But I really mad when people don't like you and Papa being together. You love each other and I love you, we are a family and they are just mean and they should learn to be nice." Kurt has Emma sit up so he can see Emma's face. "Emma, you are growing up and becoming a young lady. As you get older and meet more people you are going to start finding out about people. One thing you are going to learn is that you might not be invited to go places, even though you want to go, because someone doesn't want you there. Not everyone in this world is going to want you around for some reason whether it's a good or a bad reason. We have to learn to accept that, and know it is okay and not let it hurt your feelings too bad. If people don't want you around Emma it's their loss and you just need to move on and be around people who love you." Kurt grabs the picture of Emma's mother Lindsey off her nightstand holding it so Emma can see it. "Now you need to remember your Mommy here, loved you very much and she did everything she could possibly do to stay alive and be here for you and Elizabeth, but it wasn't enough. Her heart wasn't strong enough to keep beating. She would have done anything for her to be around so she could take you to parties and have dress up time. Don't ever forget that Emma. But Emma she's not gone, she's with you always because she is right here in your heart where you love her very much and she loves you forever. Emma touches her heart and smiles. "Now as far as people not liking me and Papa being married and being together we can't do anything about that other than for Papa and I to be good people and show the world that Papa and I love each other very much. If people don't want us in their house that is okay and maybe someday they will change their minds and realize we are good people, and that is more important than whom you are married too. Maybe if we are lucky your children won't have to deal with people not liking you because of who you love. Papa and I want you to come and talk to us right away if you ever have a question or concern or something happens because Papa and I are gay. That is something we have to solve together. Do you understand?" Did any of this make sense Sweetie? Are you feeling better?" Kurt asks as Blaine walks into the room.

"Hey, how is it going in here?" Kurt looks at Blaine and smiles while Emma says, "Good." Blaine says, "I'm glad to hear that because I just got off the phone with Penny's Mom. She said Penny was worried about Emma because she was so sad today at school. Penny's Mom explained to me why Emma was so upset. Apparently, Penny got home from school this afternoon and quickly told her Mom that Emma was sad and upset today and why. She then called Alice's Mom and it sounds like she gave Alice's Mom a piece of her mind about her reasons for not inviting Emma to Alice's birthday party. Anyway to make a long story short it sounds like Penny is not going to the party either. So I have a question for Emma. On Saturday afternoon instead of going to Alice's birthday party, would you and Penny like to join me, Daddy, and Elizabeth at the matinee performance of Aladdin? In fact, I was thinking you girls could even dress up as Princess Jasmine and if you want to you could even meet Princess Jasmine backstage." Blaine asks Emma and watches as her eyes become big and a huge smile appears on her face. She rushes towards Blaine and hugs him tightly as she says. "Alice's Mom is missing out because she doesn't know how wonderful my Dads are, but I do and they are the best." Emma hugs her Father's with all her might feeling loved and blessed. Elizabeth walks into the bedroom and says, "Hungry, I am hungry. Let's eat pweeze." The family laughs as Kurt asks Emma, "Are you good now?" Emma looks at Kurt and smiles as she says, "Yup," and jumps off the bed grabbing Eliz's hand heading for the dinner table. Kurt looks at Blaine and smiles as he says happily, "Our little girl is back."


	12. Chapter 12 Opening Night

Life Goes On

Chapter 12 - Opening Night

For weeks now the Hummel-Anderson household has been humming like a well oiled machine. Blaine and the girls are happy because Kurt has been getting home in time to eat dinner. They are spending their evenings together playing games, reading books, or watching a movie. Life is good for the Hummel-Andersons. After Blaine and Kurt put the girls to bed Blaine helps Kurt memorize his lines. Blaine can see the improvements Kurt has made over the past few weeks. He can tell "Happenings" is going to be a huge success. Blaine is so proud of Kurt and his accomplishments.

Opening night is approaching quickly and will be here in a few weeks. Blaine is organizing a small family and friends party for after opening night to honor and support Kurt. He is expecting Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachael, Joey, Sally, Sam, and Mercedes and other friends along with the girls. Blaine has made a list of what he needs to do before the party as well as a plan for the menu. He wants this to be perfect for Kurt and even has a few surprises up his sleeve.

Elizabeth was taking her nap in her bed so Blaine was busy paying bills at the kitchen table when he was surprised to see Elizabeth standing next to him rubbing her eyes asking, "Papa, I'm tirsty, can I have juice pwease?" Blaine looks at her as he says, "Hey Sweetie, you're up already and yes, you can have some juice. Do you want grape or apple juice?" Elizabeth squished her face while deciding before finally saying, "Grape." Blaine pours the grape juice into a small glass and sets it on the table before helping her as she climbs into the chair. Blaine chuckles as he watches her and says, "Boy Elizabeth, you must have some monkey genes in you because you climb on everything," then he sits back down and continues paying the bills. Elizabeth puts her glass down and asks politely, "Papa, can I have cookie pwease?" Blaine gets up and walks to the cupboard and opens the door when the phone rings. He picks it up and sees it is Joey. Elizabeth watches as Blaine talks to Joey and quickly leaves the kitchen. Elizabeth looks at the cupboard and can see the box of cookies on the shelf in the cupboard so she slides down off the chair. She pushes the chair to the cupboard and climbs back on the chair and grabs the back of the chair slowly pulling herself up onto her feet. She turns around and looks up at the box. She raises her arm as far as she can standing on her tippy toes but can't quite reach the box so she tries again. She still can't reach and is getting frustrated because she is so close to the prize she wants. She decides to step on the shelf. She lifts her left foot…

"WOW, WOW, WOW Missy!" Blaine shouts as he drops the phone on the island while grabbing Elizabeth around her waist. "What are you doing? You cannot stand on chairs and never climb on the shelf. Do you understand me Elizabeth?" Blaine tells her sternly. Blaine carries Elizabeth back to the table while pulling the chair along and sits her down. Elizabeth looks at Blaine knowing she was in trouble and asks with puppy dog eyes, "Cookie pwease Papa?" Blaine looks at her biting his lip not to laugh and answers. "Not now. You're going to have to wait until Emma gets home now because you were climbing on the chair." Elizabeth lowers her head as she grabs her glass of juice and drinks it up while Blaine turns around telling himself to be strong and not give in.

As each day goes by and opening night gets closer Kurt is getting more and more nervous. He is tossing and turning at night and his patience with people is shorter than usual and his stomach is filling with butterflies so he's not eating very much. Blaine is very happy opening night is in two days. Kurt is sitting on the couch in the living room reading Vogue when he hears. "Kurt, can you come into the girl's room, we need your opinion?" Kurt puts down the magazine and walks to the girl's room and sees the girls wearing beautiful dresses. "Papa picked out these dresses to wear to the opening night and we want to know if you think they are alright?" Emma says as she walks towards Kurt and does a slow turn so he can see everything. "How do I look Daddy? Do you approve?" Kurt looks at Emma in her teal dress with ruffles and smiles happily and says, "You're beautiful Emma," Emma smiles as she says, "Okay Eliz, your turn." Elizabeth walks forward and twirls around in her pink puffy dress very quickly, almost causing herself to fall and ends with a curtsy. "Elizabeth, you look fantastic in your dress. I am going to be so proud to have my two daughters attend my opening night. You two are so adorable I think everyone will be watching you instead of me." Kurt says as he bends down and hugs his girls tightly. "Daddy you are so silly." Emma says as they all laugh. "Now let's get those dresses, socks, and shoes off and head to the bathroom for your bath. Blaine fills the tub with warm water and bubbles while Kurt helps the girls. I think after you two have taken your baths and you are in your pajamas you deserve some ice cream." The girls look at each other and their eyes get wide as they squeal loudly with joy.

After eating their ice cream Blaine and Kurt tuck their two daughters snuggly into bed when Emma asks, "Daddy, does your stomach feel funny because of your show?" Kurt looks at Emma surprised by the question and says, "I guess it does. I am a little nervous because Happenings is my first play that I have a lead in and I want it to be good and not disappoint anyone." Emma smiles at her Daddy and tells him confidently, "Oh Daddy, you don't need to worry because you are going to be very good and besides even if you make a mistake and forget some of your words we will still love you, just like you still love me and Eliz when we make a mistake." Kurt gets down on his knees and hugs his daughter proudly and says, "Thank you Emma, I needed to hear that. You're right, as long as I have your love and Elizabeth's and Papa's love I have nothing to be worried about." He kisses his girls goodnight and feels that his life is perfect.

Finally opening night of Happenings has arrived and everyone is up early because of the excitement filling the apartment. Blaine got Emma to school and is back sitting at the table as he watches Elizabeth eat her breakfast while making sure everything is set for the family celebration later this evening. Time goes quickly and before they know it Burt and Carol are knocking at the door. Blaine gives them a hug as they enter and he heads out the door to pick up Emma from school. Kurt greets Burt and Carol before Elizabeth comes and takes Carol to her room to show her a new doll. The father and son sit down on the couch and talk about Kurt's mother and how proud she would be of Kurt. Blaine soon returns with Emma. "Grandpa," she screams and runs into his arms, hugs him tightly, thrilled to see him. They eat an early dinner so they will have plenty of time to get everyone dressed and be at the theater in time for Kurt to get ready and to meet the other family and friends who are coming.

Blaine walks backstage with the girls to wish Kurt good luck and give him something. Blaine knocks on the door that has Kurt Hummel-Anderson painted on it. "Come in," they hear from the other side. Emma slowly opens the door and the girls yell, "Surprise!" and run to their Daddy. "We brought you something so you wouldn't get butterflies in your tummy." Emma and Eliz unroll their sign that reads, Break a Leg, We Love You Daddy! "Oh my goodness girls, it's beautiful and just what I need." Kurt says proudly as he tapes the sign to the wall for everyone to see. "These are for you also," Blaine says as he hands Kurt a bouquet of red and yellow roses along with a kiss. "Come on girls we need to let Daddy get ready and we need to find our seats before the curtain goes up," Blaine says. The girls kiss their Daddy goodbye and tell him to 'break a leg,' as Blaine herds the girls out the door. Kurt kisses his husband before shutting the door and thinks to himself. "No matter what happens tonight, I have the best family ever."

Blaine and the girls meet up with the others and locate their seats. Emma tells Burt, "We saw Daddy and gave him our sign. He taped it up on his wall. We told him to 'break a leg' but I don't know why because I don't want Daddy to break a leg because that would hurt." Blaine gets his daughter's attention to remind them how to behave in a theater. The lights dim and the overture can be heard while the curtain rises. Elizabeth moves to sit on Blaine's lap so she can get higher to see over some heads. The play is going very well Blaine thinks and he smiles every time Kurt, who is playing the role of Bishop, is on stage. Blaine is saying the lines in his head right along with Kurt. The songs are beautifully performed and Kurt is doing fantastic. Blaine could sense that this part was written for Kurt. During intermission Burt goes into the lobby and everyone is talking about how well the play is. Burt could only smile proudly as people are saying how they love the character called Bishop. "Who is Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Burt hears someone ask. "Isn't he fantastic," is the reply. As the second act starts Blaine could see that Elizabeth's eye lids are getting heavy and within 15 minutes she was asleep in Blaine's arms and she did not wake up until the curtain came down after loud thunderous applause from the audience that rang throughout the theater. The lights came back on and there were smiles on everyone's face. "Daddy was very good Papa," Emma said excitedly with a happy face. "We knew he would be good, right Eliz," Emma said as Elizabeth laid her head on Blaine's shoulder trying to stay awake.

The group of family and friends happily head back to the apartment to wait for Kurt. They all want to celebrate his dream coming true with him. Once they got back to the apartment Blaine got out the food and drinks while Carol helped the girls get into their pajamas. Blaine came in to give Elizabeth her good night kiss before she falls asleep again. Emma skipped to the kitchen because she was going to have some snacks and drink some punch with everyone, while they wait for Kurt to arrive. She felt so grown up tonight because she was going to be allowed to stay up to celebrate with her Daddy.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out happy it was from Kurt. "Hey Kurt, we are all waiting for you. Where are you? When are you going to get here?" Blaine asks proud of his husband. Everyone is quiet as Blaine listens to Kurt. They notice the huge smile on Blaine's face disappear. "You have got to be kidding. Are you sure that is what you want to do? Okay Kurt, I'll let them know and give them your apology." Blaine said as he ends the call from Kurt. "That was Kurt," Blaine started. "Apparently the producer is requiring all the leads to join him at his house to wait for the reviews, so Kurt won't be coming home tonight. He told me to tell you he would rather be here but he is unable to. He wants me to thank you for your support and he will talk to you very soon." The apartment now felt like a balloon that had just lost all its air and was silent as they digested what Blaine had just said. Burt finally says, "Alright everyone there is still plenty of food so eat up." Blaine looked so disappointed and everyone felt bad for him. Before anyone could say anything Blaine said, "Excuse me I need to put Emma to bed." He picks up Emma and carries her to her bedroom. "Why do I have to go to bed Papa? Daddy isn't home yet and you said I could stay up." Emma says confused as Blaine carries her down the hall to her bedroom. Blaine carries her into her room and says, "I know Sweetie but Daddy called and said he can't come home until sometime in the morning and I am pretty sure everyone will be going home now. I tell you what, tomorrow morning you, me, and Elizabeth will go out for breakfast, then go shopping for your new tennis shoes, and end up at the park. How does that sound?" Blaine asks. "Good," Emma says excited but still confused. "Well then, you had better get to sleep so you will be ready to go first thing in the morning. Goodnight Sweetie, I love you," Blaine says as he kisses her forehead gently and quietly leaves her room hoping that all the guests have left because he didn't really want to see anyone right now.

When Blaine got back to the kitchen he found everyone had left except Burt and Carol. They were starting to put the food away when Blaine says, "Hey, you guys don't need to do that. I'll take care of it, besides it is late and you two should probably get back to your hotel." Burt looks at Blaine and sees his pain and says, "I sorry Blaine that this evening didn't work out the way you wanted but it sounded like Kurt didn't have a choice in the matter." Blaine looks at Burt and says firmly, "Kurt had a choice in the matter Burt, and he made it." Blaine shuts the door and locks it after Burt and Carol leave. He looks at all the leftover food and drinks on the table and starts to clean it up when he thinks, "The hell with it," and walks to his bedroom and goes to bed not sure he will be sleeping tonight.

Kurt is cordial at the after party but he is not enjoying himself. His heart was not in it. He would rather be home celebrating with his family and friends but instead he is here, in the producers house because he was forced to come to his party. It is 6 o'clock in the morning and the reviews finally arrive. The producer starts reading them out loud and people start cheering because the reviewers are using words like great, spectacular, impressive, and outstanding. Kurt Hummel-Anderson's portrayal of Bishop was excellent, Tony worthy, and top notch. Overall, Happenings was highly recommended and they were very impressed with the performance and music. Kurt cheered and clapped but he just didn't enjoy it like he thought he would and he knew why. He is finally was able to leave and as he heads home he wonders what he would find.


	13. Chapter 13 Troubled Waters

Life Goes On

Chapter 13 – Troubled Waters

Kurt is standing outside the apartment door feeling more nervous about opening this door than he did last night before he went on stage. Kurt looks at his watch and sees that it was 8:15 in the morning. He takes a deep breath, unlocks and opens the door and walks in. Kurt shuts the door and walks towards the kitchen then freezes instantly in his tracks and says, "Oh crap." The apartment has been decorated with balloons and streamers. There are signs all over the walls made by Kurt's family and friends wishing him good luck and congratulations. He turns and sees a table filled with finger foods that are Kurt's favorite and a chocolate fountain that has been turned off because the melted chocolate has turned back into a solid. Also on the table are red and yellow roses and a cake that looks like Kurt. The cake has writing on it that says, 'A star is born' and it hasn't even been cut yet. He looks all around the apartment again seeing everything that Blaine had done for him. Kurt slaps his hand against his face as he realizes what his family has done for him and he missed it. He sits down in a chair feeling very guilty, when he starts to hear someone talking.

"Come on girls, I'm hungry." Blaine says as he leads the girls down the hall and stops suddenly when he sees Kurt. The girls see Kurt and scream, "Daddy," as they run to him, hugging him tightly. "Come on girls we need to get going, I'm sure Daddy needs some sleep," Blaine says as he heads towards the door. "Wait, where are you going? I just got here," Kurt says disappointedly. Blaine looks at Kurt and says sharply, "Sorry Kurt, not our problem. We made plans for this morning if you remember. We are going out for breakfast, shopping for some new shoes, followed by some playtime in the park. Kurt, our lives are not going to be put on pause until you have time for us." Blaine holds the door open while the girls walk out waving goodbye to Kurt. "Blaine, please don't be like this. I'm sorry, but I had to go." Kurt says as the door shuts loudly. Kurt is stunned by what just happened. He decides that Blaine needs some space so he walks to his bedroom and decides to get some much needed sleep and strength before dealing with this issue when they get back.

Blaine enjoys his waffles and coffee while the girls eat blueberry pancakes with syrup and a glass of milk. He listens to the girls as they discuss their favorite television show, but his mind is elsewhere thinking about Kurt and the choices he seems to be making lately. They finish breakfast and walk out the door. They head towards Macy's to buy Emma a new pair of tennis shoes since her old ones are to small and squishing her toes. At the store Emma looks at all the different types of shoes and colors and seems to be getting overwhelmed by the number. Blaine makes it easier by limiting her choices between four different styles. Emma studies each style closely while Blaine holds Elizabeth on his lap. "What's the problem Emma, you look confused about something? Emma, they're only shoes, which style do you like best?" Blaine asks with a giggle because Emma looks so serious about this decision. "Papa, I just don't know which pair to choose because they need to go with all my outfits so I look good. I wonder which pair Daddy would pick. I know we could call Daddy and send him a picture of the shoes and see what he thinks?" Emma suggests with big puppy dog eyes that Blaine can't deny. "I guess we could but you need to remember that Daddy may be asleep and not answer the phone." Blaine says as he takes a picture of the shoes and sends it to Kurt before he calls his cell phone. It rings a few times before a tired Kurt answers his phone. Blaine explains the situation to him and then hands the phone to Emma. They have quite a lengthy conversation about the shoes before she hands the phone back to Blaine. "Hey," Blaine says. "She decided on the blue sparkly ones and Blaine, I know you are upset with me, but I appreciate you calling and letting me help. Are you heading to the park now?" Kurt wants to know. "Yes, we will probably be there in about 30 minutes," Blaine replies. "Could I meet you there?" Kurt asks timidly. "It's your choice Kurt," Blaine remarks in a sharp tone. "I need to go Kurt," Blaine says as he ends the call. Kurt smiles and quickly moves to get ready.

After showering and getting dressed Kurt decides to make some snacks to take along with him to the park to share with his family. Kurt is heading out the door when his phone rings. "Kurt, congrats on your wonderful reviews for Happenings. You must be thrilled beyond words," Stephanie says proudly. "I hate to interrupt you, but we need to make a decision about the website and it needs to be made now, so could you please come down to the office?" Stephanie begs. She senses Kurt is debating with himself so she adds, "I promise you it will take less than 30 minutes and then you are free to go." Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath and says, "Alright, I'm on my way. But just so you know I'm only coming in to make the decision and then I am gone because I want to spend some time with my family today," Kurt says. After ending the call he sets his phone down on the table and runs back to the bedroom to get his sunglasses from the pocket of his jacket. He grabs the snacks and is out the door.

Blaine and the girls arrive at the park and head straight to the play area. They start at the swings with Blaine pushing Elizabeth and watches Emma pump her legs as she goes higher and higher while they sing Disney songs at the top of their lungs. When they tire of swinging Emma heads to the sandbox while Elizabeth heads to the big twisty slide. Blaine stands behind her as he closely watches as Elizabeth climbs the tall metal ladder to the top. Once Elizabeth is at the top Blaine quickly runs to the end of the slide to catch Elizabeth when she arrives at the bottom. She giggles happily and starts running back to the ladder to climb up and slide down again. This patter continued several times until Emma came over with her shoes off because they were full of sand. Blaine's helping her get the sand out of her shoes when he says, "Elizabeth, do not climb up that ladder until I get there." Blaine is double knotting Emma's last shoe and says, "Okay girl you are ready to go." Blaine helps Emma up when he hears, "Look at me Papa!" Elizabeth squeals and Blaine turns his head to see Elizabeth at the top of the ladder waving her hands as she squeals. Then Blaine watches in horror as he sees his little girl lose her balance. She leans backwards and screams as she senses she is falling through the air. As she nears the ground her head and arm hit the ladder steps with a thud before she lands in a lump on the ground. Blaine runs to her calling her name. He sees her lying on the ground not moving or making a sound but he does see a puddle of blood forming under her head. He restrains himself from moving her and immediately calls 911 and pleads for their help. He follows their directions as some people who saw what happened come to help. He could see her back rise up and down so she is breathing and he could feel a pulse in her neck. Blaine finally hears a siren in the background knowing that help is coming. He just wished they were already here, helping his injured daughter.

Emma is staring at her sister with a scared face when a young woman walks up to her and crouches as she asks, "Is she your sister?" Emma eyes are wide and starting to fill with tears but answers, "Yup, she fell." The woman rubs Emma's back and says, "They're going to help her," They watch a man direct the ambulance to the playground area. The paramedics exit the ambulance quickly and gather their equipment as they race over to the accidents scene. They start to immediately check Emma's vitals and access the situation as Blaine explains what happened. They attach a neck brace around her head and then they secure a board to her back before they slowly turn her over to continue assessing her injuries. They check her pupils, start an IV, and bandage the deep cut above her eye. They also notice the bruising and swelling on her left arm. They splint her arm as a precaution before getting her on the gurney and quickly into the ambulance. Blaine calls for Emma and they gather their belongings before jumping into the back of the ambulance along with Elizabeth.

"We're here Elizabeth," Blaine says as he gently touches her leg that remains motionless while he holds Emma tightly in his lap. Blaine takes out his cell phone and calls Kurt. The phone rings, and rings, and rings, and rings before finally going to voice mail. Blaine leaves a voice mail. "Kurt, Elizabeth fell off the slide and is unconscious. We are in an ambulance heading to Mount Sinai Medical Center." Blaine's voice breaks and becomes shaky as he adds, "Please hurry, she's hurt bad." He ends the call and wonders to himself, "Where are you Kurt?"

Kurt and Stephanie are discussing their options about the website. They disagree on the best way to solve the problem. This 30 minute discussion has now turned into a 2 hour debate that they finally solve. With a decision made Kurt looks at his watch and realizes he has been there for 2 hours. He reaches for his phone but finds an empty pocket. When he feels an empty pocket he instantly remembers where he put his phone down. He wants to call Blaine to see if they are still in the park. He walks over to Stephanie's office phone that is on her desk and dials Blaine's cell phone.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and a group of medical staff quickly remove Elizabeth and take her away to an exam room. Blaine is given papers to fill out. After completing the paperwork Blaine is told to sit in the waiting room for the Emergency Room patients and someone would be out soon with some information. Blaine hugs an upset Emma and tells her everything will be fine and not to worry, though he doesn't believe it. He takes out his phone but there are no texts or messages from Kurt. He calls Joey and Burt to let them know what has happened. Blaine feels his phone vibrate and he immediately pulls it out of his pocket and sees a number he doesn't recognize. "Hello?" Blaine says confused. "Blaine it's me," Kurt says. "Kurt, where are you? Why aren't you here?" Blaine asks sternly. "I was called into the office to solve a problem. I'm finished now so I want to know if you are still at the park because I want to come and join you," Kurt informs Blaine. "Have you listened to my voice-mail to you Kurt?" Blaine asks as his blood pressure starts to rise. "No, because I forgot my cell phone at home and in fact I'm calling from the phone in Stephanie's office," Kurt explains. "I'll tell you what Kurt, why don't you go listen to my voice mail that I left you over an hour ago and then you can decide what you want to do." A furious Blaine says as he ends the call. Blaine puts his phone back into his pocket when he sees Joey, Burt, and Carol come rushing through the door.

Kurt looks at the phone not understanding what just happened when Stephanie returns and asks, "What's up, you look puzzled?" Kurt puts the phone down and answers, "I don't know. Apparently, Blaine called and left me a voice mail over an hour ago. I forgot my phone at home so I didn't get it. I need to go home," Kurt says worriedly as he quickly walks out of Stephanie's office, heading home. He gets home as soon as possible. He grabs his phone off the table and sees he has a voice mail from Blaine and also his Father. Kurt listens to Blaine's voice mail and yells, "Oh my God, No, no, no, no!" He immediately grabs his keys and starts running out of the apartment door trying to call Blaine.

Emma is sitting next to Blaine and holding his arm tightly as they are waiting for some news about Elizabeth. Blaine explains what happened to the others as they sit waiting together for some news. Burt whispers into Carol's ear. "Where is Kurt? I called him but he didn't answer so I left a voice mail. Blaine's barely holding on. I hope we hear some good news soon and Kurt gets here." The ER doors open and everyone watches as a man in scrubs says, "Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Blaine and Emma stand quickly and walk towards the man, Emma never losing contact of Blaine's hand followed by the others. "Hi, I'm Dr. Michael Hall and I have been taking care of Elizabeth. Will you please follow me?" They all follow him into a small conference room. "How's my little girl Doctor?" Blaine begs just wanting some news. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson she took quite a serious fall. We have her stabilized but she is still unconscious. We just got her x-rays back and they show that she has a concussion which is the main reason she has not woken up. Her brain does not appear to be swelling which is good. She has a skull fracture over her left eye where she hit her head but that should heal on its own. She has a deep cut over her left eye. We have bandaged it for now but she may need surgery by a plastic surgeon after the swelling goes down. Her left arm is broken but it is a clean break so we will be casting it soon. I know that sounds like terrible news, but I feel confident that she will make a full recovery in time. She is going to be moved to ICU for observation until she regains consciousness and then she will be sent to the children's ward until she is released. I know I just told you a lot to digest. Do you have any questions?" Blaine looks at Carol for assurance that she understands what was said before he says, "I just have one question. Can I see my daughter?" Blaine asks. "Yes, you can see her but only for a few minutes though because they are going to be moving her soon," Dr. Hall says as he motions for Blaine to follow him. Emma looks at Blaine but refuses to let go of Blaine's hand so they follow the doctor together to see Elizabeth while the others wait in the conference room until they return.

"Emma, are you okay? Do you want see Elizabeth or would you rather wait outside in the hall until I come back?" Blaine asks concerned about Emma's feelings. "I want to see Eliz. She is my little sister and I need to help her," Emma says determined to be strong. "When did you become so grown up Little One?" Blaine stands and grabs Emma's hand as they walk together into Elizabeth's exam room in the ER. Looking at Elizabeth they see the IV that is attached to her right hand and an oxygen tube in her nose. Her head has a huge white bandage above her left eye where her head hit the metal ladder. Blaine gently kisses her forehead and whispers, "Hi Elizabeth, I love you Sweetie, you are going to be just fine." He rubs her cheek wishing she would open her eyes. Blaine carefully lifts Emma up so she is sitting on Elizabeth's bed. Emma grabs Eliz's index finger and rubs it as she says, "Eliz, can you wake up please because I want to know you are okay. I love you." Two orderlies walk in and say, "Excuse us but we need to move her to ICU. You can wait in the ICU waiting area. Someone from ICU will come and get you after she is settled into her room. You might want to go get something to eat because it might take about an hour." The orderly says as they start gathering all of Elizabeth's records and things.

Blaine and Emma walk back to the conference room and tell Joey, Burt, and Carol that Elizabeth is being moved to ICU. They all headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat before going to the ICU waiting room. While everyone is eating Blaine texts Kurt to let him know where they are now and where they will be soon after eating. Kurt's phone buzzes as he gets to the Emergency doors at the Medical Center. He reads Blaine's text and quickly heads to the cafeteria to find Blaine and Emma. Kurt finally locates the cafeteria and scans the room until he sees them sitting at a green table in the back and rushes to them. "Hey, I'm glad I found you. How is Elizabeth?" Kurt asks as he kisses the top of Emma's head and looks at Blaine waiting for an answer. Kurt sees a tired Blaine and a look on his face that he has never seen before as Blaine begins to tell Kurt everything he has been told about Elizabeth's condition and prognosis. "We are heading to the ICU waiting room where they will get us when she is settled in her room," Blaine concludes emotionless as he starts picking up the trash at the table. "What happened?" Kurt asks with curiosity. Blaine explains that Elizabeth was climbing the slide's ladder and she yelled for him to look. She let go of the railing, lost her balance, and leaned backwards causing her to fall to the ground and hitting her head and arm on the ladder. Concerned about his daughter a tired Kurt loses his self control and blurts out, "What were you doing? Why weren't you watching her?" Kurt immediately realizes the mistake he just made. Everyone looks at Kurt shocked to hear what he was inferring as Emma starts to cry. Blaine calmly stands and picks up Emma, holding her tightly he walks away not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Joey and Carol go after Blaine while Burt motions for Kurt to sit down and calmly says, "Kurt I know you are upset, but that was uncalled for. For your information Blaine had been helping her up the ladder numerous times before she fell. He had told Elizabeth not to climb up the ladder just before she fell. The reason he didn't see her was because Emma had asked him to help her get some sand out of her shoes and he was retying her shoes. Congratulations Kurt, you more or less just told Blaine and Emma that they are at fault for Elizabeth falling and getting hurt even though she did something she was told not to, nice job." Burt gets up and walks to the ICU waiting room while Kurt with tears in his eyes is sitting alone realizing he has hurt his family again.


End file.
